Not Everything is Black and White
by SurferGirl711
Summary: Sirius left two things behind the night he went to check on wormtail and see if his beSt mate was alright. Well this is the story of the one who was left behind. She is strong, she is fierce, and she is Lira Black. Harry/oc/Cedric
1. Just the begining

A/n wanted to start another story so I was like hey why not this story starts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

A man with dark black hair and deep gray eyes was sitting at home with his beautiful wife. The wife held a little baby girl in her arms no older then the age of one. The couple smiled and cooed at the child as she started to giggle. The man hah a feeling of complete bliss as did his wife. The man looked deeply into his wife's eyes and mouthed three simple words. "I Love You." She smiled and mouth them back neither talking afraid to break this spell that seem to fall on their little family. It had been so long since the family had a moment like this. However, at that, very minute as the looked into each other's eyes their world was coming to an end. Everything they held close was being torn away from them. The man felt something was wrong and so did his wife for the connection they shared was stronger than anything anyone had ever seen. Strong than Romeo and Juliet no being could tare their love and not even the gods could part them. Or so they thought.

The man had just received some troubling news and had to leave to attend to some urgent matter. He kissed his wife and daughter not knowing that it was the last time he would ever see his wife again and that it would feel like centuries had past before he would she his beautiful little girl. The wife placed the baby girl in her crib and quickly kissed her husband passionately knowing that something was go to happen and that this could be her last chance to say goodbye. He told his wife to never say goodbye just see you later and he promised her he would return safe and sound within the hour. She scowled at him and told him not to make a promise that he was not sure he could keep. He told her he loved her and gave her one last kiss goodbye before leaving to find that his world would never be the same. Meanwhile the wife gently rocked her darling child in her arms sing quietly a lullaby that had been past on for generations in her family. The little girl was fast asleep in her mothers arm unbeknownst to the danger that surrounded her.

The mother felt a twinge in her stomach and automatically she knew something dire had happened to her love. She became panicked and looked for her wand suddenly there was a shattering sound from down stairs. THEY had found them. She ran back into the nursery her little girl still fast asleep with no sign of waking. Her mother quickly kissed her little girl's head and placed her locket on her neck so that if anything happened she would always have some little key as to who she was. The mother covered her daughter in a blanket and then quickly turned to defend herself and her daughter. The door to the nursery blasted open and she was shocked to see who it was that had betrayed her and her family. She growled his name but then was shaken at the sight before her. HE had come personally to finish off the job. HE had come to kill her precious little girl. She would not allow that to happen which is exactly what she told him. He laughed darkly and manically at her. He raised his wand as she started to chant something in some dead langue and then there was a flash of bright light. Once the room returned to normal, the evil man killed the beautiful mother. She screamed her daughter's name and her last image was of her loved ones' faces. The little girl began to cry as she felt the disturbance in the room. The evil man went over to the crib and went to kill the little child. The innocent face looked up at him and stopped crying as if to say she was not afraid of him.

The man sneered at the child and sent a curse at her butt it was deflected and bounce off to hit one of his followers. The man knew he was short on time so he order one of his men to kill the child and he took his leave to go and kill the other child that stood in his way. The men who were left to kill the child all died as their spells were counter acted with the protection spell the mother had cast on her young daughter. Soon the child laid alone and helpless but she did not cry for it was as if she knew that at that moment some one was coming to get her. The child laid there and felt her mother's presences but she could not see her soon the child grew frustrated and began to fuss at that moment a kind worn looking man picked the child up from the crib. The child recognized the man, snuggled warmly into him, and fell asleep. The man looked down onto the child with love, compassion, pity, and sorrow. He held the child tightly against him. The man wondered where her mother had gone and then saw the body of his dear friend and family lying there in a prone position. He choked back a sob and kneeled down to turn the bad over as if looking for some sign that she was alive but alas, her eyes were hallow and glassed over shattering any hope that the man had. The child saw her mother's face and went to touch her face but the man quickly stopped her. The child some how unfortunately seemed to understand what had happened to her beloved mother and began to cry along with her uncle. The man held his niece tightly against his chest as he closed his beloved little sister's eyes. He then left to finish his duties taking the child with him.

Mean while the father of the child could not believed what had just happen that he had been arrest for the murder of two of his best friends and some muggles and that traitor. He wonder what would happen when his wife had hear would she believe the lies that would be feed to her or would she hold true to her beliefs and his innocence. He was hulled into the courtroom and after the hearing, his entire world was shattered. He beautiful beloved wife was dead. H could not wrap his head around the idea of her death for the world was still spinning why had it not stopped. Why did life continue if his love did not and then he heard it the cry of an infant. He knew that cry and he called out her name. "She mine." he cried. "Give her to me she's mine!" he cried again in agony. "MYRA!" He screamed. The other laughed and then had the child brought forward. The uncle of the trial brought her in front of the judge and he claimed parenthood of her. "Remus my dear friend let me hold her. Please I beg you let me hold my daughter." The man turned to the person he once called friend. He hissed at him and then said "her mother is dead because of your treachery Sirius you have not right to ask to even be near her." "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HOLD HER. GIVER HER TO ME NOW!" he screamed in fury and began to struggle against his confinements. The man simple covered his niece more. As the young toddler's father was taken away, he screamed. "MYRA, MYRA! SHE IS MINE YOU CAN HAVE HER REMUS NOOOOOOOO! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MYRA BLACK!" The man voice began to fade away. "Goodbye Sirius." The man known as Remus muttered as hid life long friend was taken away to spend the rest of his life in a freezing hell. He looked at the girl in his arms and said. "I love you my little niece and I will raise you as my own. Myra Isabella Lupin Black you will grow up to be a fine witch.


	2. Strangest girl to meet!

A/n **notice Myra was supposed to be Lira so I switched sorry for my forgetfulness but I wanted to keep the black tradition of naming their children after stars and constellations. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_LIRA, LIRA! SHE IS MINE YOU CAN HAVE HER REMUS NOOOOOOOO! I SWEAR I DIDN'T, LIRA BLACK!" The man voice began to fade away. "Goodbye Sirius." The man known as Remus muttered as his life long friend was taken away to spend the rest of his life in a freezing hell. He looked at the girl in his arms and said. "I love you my little niece and I will raise you as my own. Lyra Isabella Lupin Black you will grow up to be a fine witch._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke with a start, I have been having these strange dreams for the past couple of years. Well let me tell you a little about my self my name is Lira Isabella Lupin. My dad's name is Remus Lupin, he is a werewolf but he has the biggest heart. I go to a school for witches and wizards it's called Hogwarts. I'm in the best house there is Gryffindor!!! I love my school I feel at home there and I have so many friends both in my year and older or younger.

My three best friends in the world are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. We have been through everything together. From the finding of the sorcerer's stone in our first year to Harry and me defeating Tom Riddle and the basilisk. Harry and I are two of a kind but no one knows me like they know Harry but we act almost exactly alike that's why we are such good friends.

I'm very adventurous and that's not always a good thing like when I was ten and discovered that my father was a werewolf. The rule up until then had been I do not look or go outside during the full moon, but me being my curious self had to go down to the front window open the shades so that I was in plain view to see my daddy turn into a werewolf. To say I was shocked was an understatement, but what shocked me even more was when the wolf started for the window and was trying to break in. I quickly ran to where I knew my father kept his wand and went to grab it.

The next thing I knew I see this huge wolf standing in the middle of my kitchen doorway. I quickly yelled one of the spell I heard daddy practice regularly.

"STUPIFY!" I was shocked when a shot of red light shot out from the wand, hit the wolf square in the chest, and knocked him out cold until morning. After that, was when my father taught me all about magic. I knew it was real but I was never able to do it before and a year later after I entered Hogwarts. He help me turn into an animagus so that I could be with him during full moons without get hurt. I turned into a beautiful pure white wolf. Dad told me that, that was what my mother's patronus was.

I am now entering my third year and am so excited because I know for some reason that this year is going to be a really good year. My dad has been acting really weird ever since that man escaped from Azkaban. I think his name is Sirius Black. He told me I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone but liked I listened to that. You see I also have a tiny itty-bitty problem with authority and being told what to do.

I HATE BEING TOLD WHAT TO DO.

So I tend to let it go in one ear and out the other. Usually dad is the only one I really listen to so when I go out I make sure I take my wand plus I'm only going over to make sure that Harry's dreadful aunt and uncle haven't worked him to death.

I know he loves my visits because his face just brightens up when I'm around. I'm so glad I can make him happy because Harry has had a hard time ever since his parents died and that's when he was one.

Today I'm going to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies with Hermione and Ron. Therefore, I have to get ready, dad still sick from the full moon two days ago, so I'll floo over to the Burrow and meet up there. I started my morning as I usually do and went to the bathroom to straighten my black hair and put some eyeliner around my electric blue eyes. I ran down the stairs quietly and walked to my dad's room, which was on the first floor along with the kitchen and the family room.

I silently tiptoed into dad's room so as not to wake him up. I saw him still asleep in bed. So I leaned over kissed his cheek and softly whispered. "Bye daddy I'll see you tonight okay."

He moved so he could see me. "Have fun, be careful and don't stray away from Molly got it?" "Got it." I whispered. "Love you daddy." I said silently. "Love you too baby girl."

I walked out of the room and quietly shut the door. I went over to the fireplace, took some floo powder and shouted "The Burrow." Did I mention that I hate taking the floo net work?

Well I do I always land on my arse and feel sick to my stomach when I am finally able to stand up. I felt that floppy feeling in my stomach and braced myself for the impending bruise that will be forming on my arse in five, four, three, two, and one. "OW BLODDY HELL."

The next thing I know I am being dragged up to my feet

"'ello Love." I heard on my left side.

"Glad you didn't disappoint us." I heard on my right.

"With falling on your bum."

"Like you do every year."

"Fred, George shut up I have a head ache you bloody pains in my arse." "Well some ones grumpy." "Ugh you guys are impossible." "Impossibly handsome that we are." "Thank you for the complement Lira."

"Come on you two lets go get some shopping done." "Righto Ms Lupin." "MOM" They yelled together. Mrs. Weasly came storming into the room with a look that would strike fear into a death eater. "If I told you once I told you a thousand times

DON'T YELL MY NAME THROUGH THE HOUSE. Hello Lira dear it is so good to see you. You two make yourselves useful and go get your brother and sister. How has your summer been deary?" "Good. Thank you, and how was your vacation to Egypt?"

"Oh wonderful Bill told me to tell you that he's sorry he could come to see you this summer and he miss you and that Fred and George better fulfill their duty as the next oldest to watch over you and Ginny."

I laughed the weasly boys were like my older brothers all of them even Ron who is actually younger than me but any way.

"Well I'll make sure to write and update him on everything they do wrong." She laughed, "Mind sending a copy of that letter my way as well?" "Any thing for you Aunt Molly." She smiled and turned to go get the rest of the family together.

Next Uncle Arthur came into the room. "Ah Lira good to see you. How's life in the land of the muggles?" "Entertaining as always." His smile over took his face. "Jolly Good." He said but it almost sounded like he was singing it.

I couldn't help but to smile when I was around him. Next, I heard a squeal, saw a flash a red hair and was knocked to the ground. "Li-Li" I laughed and hugged Ginny back. "Gin-gin!!" "I missed you! I was stuck all summer with all these baboons."

"HEY!" We heard three voices yell from the kitchen. We laughed as we both stood up. "So are you ready for your third year?" She asked. "Totally! Not to mention I met someone at quidditch camp this year." I whispered to her. "NO WAY! WHO…" I quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh do you want him to die before you get to meet him." She shook her head since I still had my hand over her mouth. I quickly took my hand away. "Who is he?"

"He's a Hufflepuff and he's a little older but so cute we aren't going out yet but I'm hoping to change that!" She squealed again. "Bloody hell Ginny you're going to kill her ears." I heard Ron say. I smiled and ran over to hug him.

"Hey missed you too!" he laughed since I almost knocked him over! "Are you guys ready to leave!!?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she walked into the room. We all said yes, and quickly flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once again, as I landed I landed on my arse. "Oww every bloody time!" I heard laughing and looked up to see Hermione. "Shut up like you're so perfect." "Sorry Lira. Here." She gave me her hand to help me up "Thanks Herms."

We hugged and all of a sudden, I heard a cat meow. I looked to see an orange cat coming down chasing a rat. "Scabbers!" Ron yelled as he scoops him up. I laughed as the two of them starting fighting. I didn't really hear what they were saying but I happened to look up and see Harry at the top of the stairway.

"Harry!" I exclaimed. After that, both Hermione and Ron shut up and turned to greet Harry. He came down and hugged me and Hermione and did his guy handshake slash hug thing with Ron. We sat down and Ron showed the picture of him and his family at Egypt that was in the Prophet.

Hermione held up her cat crookshanks and said "You know the ancient Egyptians use to worship cats." Ron scoffed, "Yeah along with the dung beetle."

"Not flashing that clipping again are you Ron?" Fred asked as he and George came walking by. "I haven't shown it to anyone."

"Oh no not a soul! Unless you count Tom."

"The day maid"

"The night maid"

"The cook."

"That bloke who came to fix the toilet."

"And not to forget the wizard from Belgium!"

I laughed poor Ron could never catch a break when it came to the twins. "Harry, Lira can I speak with you?," Mr. Weasley asked us. We nodded and followed him, he started to talk to us about Sirius Black. Telling us, he will be coming after Harry. "As terrible as that is Uncle Arthur why is it that you needed to speak to me and Harry?"

"Well you see Lira your father and Sirius Black were once friends and I feel that he may be coming after you as well because your father and he didn't exactly leave off as friends."

"Why is it that my father hasn't told me any of this?" Uncle Arthur sighed. "Lira your father has been stressed beyond his limits lately hasn't he? It's because of Black. He'll tell you on his own time. Now I want the two of you to promise me that no matter what you hear you will not go looking for Sirius Black." He said adamantly.

"Sir why would we go looking for someone who wants to kill us?" Harry said hauntingly. With that, we both went back to the group and went shopping. While the guys went to the joke store I pulled Ginny with me to go look at the Qudditch store.

"Why are we in this store again?" Ginny asked me. "You'll see." "You know I hate surprises right?" I giggled and shook my head. We were looking at the new Firebolt model.

"You know it's supposed to be the fastest broom in the world," a voice said from behind us. I turned and he continued. "Could probably beat that nimbus 2001 of yours."

He smirked at me and I smirked back at him. "Well it's not the ride it's the rider and are you willing to but your money where your mouth is?" He smiled his charming smile and laughed. "And have my arse handed to me again no I don't think so." I laughed and Ginny just stood there looking completely confounded.

"Ginny this is Cedric Diggory, Cedric this is one of my closest friends Ginny Weasley." Cedric put out his hand to shake Ginny's. "Pleasure to meet you." She giggled and then looked at me in shocked I giggled as well. That was surprising me giggling because I have never giggled before this summer.

"Hey Ginny do you mind if I steal Lira from you for a little bit?"

Ginny looked at me then Cedric and said "Well you know I think Hermione needed my help so I'm going to go and find her and you can meet us back at the pub later say about five." I nodded still looking at Cedric she giggled and quickly left.

"So mister Diggory long time no see." He smiled his charming smile at me and took my hand in his to lead me out of the store. "Well Miss. Lupin you are a very hard girl to find I mean no address, no signs, not a call." "Well I told you if you wanted me bad enough, you do anything to find me. So how did you know that I'd be at the store? Here, today?"

He smiled "I had a hunch that you be here and you told me if I wanted to I would find you and I did so do I win! Am I worthy yet?" I smirked, "Maybe and then again maybe not." he groaned turn me to face him and leaned his forehead against mine. "You're killing me here Lira I like you and I know you don't trust easily but maybe you can trust me to not hurt you and if some how I do, you can set the Weasleys and Potter and your dad on me." I smiled

"Well if you're willing to brave all of that just to take me out for ice cream then yes I would love to go out with you Cedric." He sighed in relief, "You know for a second there I thought you were going to say no again." I smiled, "You're not use to not getting what you want are you?"

"No I guess not." "Well you should start getting use to it because I can be a very hard person to persuade." He laughed, "Don't I know it. Took you a month just for you to call me by my first name. Why was that by the way?"

"I'm not thick if that's what you think I did know your name it's just I didn't want you to think your special from every other scumbag at that camp, so I called you by your last name until I knew that you were just trying to get help on your seeker skills and not trying to pick me up."

"You really make a bloke work for everything don't you?" "That's what I was always taught that if you want something hard enough then you'll do almost anything to get it and if I want something I go for it so if a guy really wants to take me out then he has to work for it to prove he's not trying to get a snog out of me."

"So I proved my self worthy of asking you out?" I smirked and answered coyly, "I don't know have you?" he sighed and smiled. He took my hand in his and looked me strait in the eye and said "Would you Miss Lupin like to go out with me next month to Hogsmede?"

I smiled and said, "I would love to Mr. Diggory." "You are the strangest and most fascinating girl I have ever met My Bella." "You said that the night we kissed why?" "Didn't you know bella mean beautiful in Italian and you are extremely beautiful." I blushed.

Next thing I know a dog goes flying by and stops in between Ced and me. I laughed and squatted down to pet him. He was a little dirty but he was beautiful all the same with his black fur. "He boy who do you belong to hm?"

He just barked and licked my hand. Cedric laughed, but the dog turned and barked at him Ced held his hands in surrender. I laughed, "What not scared of falling off your broom but of a doggy barking at you?" "No just don't want him to think I'm a threat." I laughed, but the next thing I know the dog ran off. After we walked together hand in hand to the ice cream shop and played twenty questions until it was time for me to head back home.

We headed to the Leaky Cauldron where we said our goodbyes. "will you meet me on the train tomorrow I want to show the guys I didn't fall off my rocker and that the girl I've been righting them about is real." I laughed, "Fine but you have to tell Fred and George personally that you're going out with me."

He sighed, "Fine I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my hand and then my cheek but as I went to turn he turned me to face him and leaned his forehead against mine and said. "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"I shall see you tomorrow my dear Romeo let me give you this to hold you over." With that I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled back and with that entered the fireplace and flooed home.

When I landed home on my bum again might I add dad asked , "Did you have a good time baby girl?" I giggled and a huge smile spread across my face. "The best trip ever!"

Ps hope the grammar isn't too bad if it is im terribly sorry I'm having problems typing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sorry again that it took me sooo long to get this up and thanks to star145, aireagle92, , MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl

And a special thanks toEmerald princess3


	3. IM SORRY

HEY EVERYONE I'M SOOOO SORRY IT BEEN SO LONG BUT I WAS BUSY THIS SUMMER AND WHEN I GOT HOME MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN AND I LOST EVERYTHING SO I HAD NOT CHAPYERS AND WHAT'S WORSE NO WORD TO WRITE IN SO NOW I'VE FINALLY DOWNLOADED IT SO I WILL HAVE A STORY FOR YOU SOON I SWEAR


	4. Starlight wedding

Last night was hard but we got through it even though dad seems to be a little paler than usual. I was packing some last minute things into my trunk, when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I answered.

My dad walked, limping slightly, into my room. His smile seemed forced and his eyes showed hints of pain and sadness and quickly the smile on my face turned into a concerned expression.

"Are you okay daddy?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm just tired Angel. Very, very, tired." He spoke almost brokenly.

"You know you don't have to come today you know there is always tomorrow." "I know angel but I want to be there for the feast. YOU don't mind me being there do you?" He asked me as he sat on my bed to relax a little.

"No this way I can keep an eye on you. You know how worried I get when I'm not around here to help you." I said as I placed my street clothes in my trunk.

He smiled, "Angel I have told you time and time again _I_ am the one who is suppose to worry not you!" he said as he grabbed my hand.

I sat down on the bed and looked him in the eye with a serious expression. "Daddy I want you to promise me that even though you are working you will take it easy. I don't like seeing you this run down. Also I want you to promise me you will not obsess over this Sirius Black guy."

He face emitted a a shocked expression, "How do you know I'm worried over him?" I looked at him with a look that just said '_I can read you like an open book.' _"Please dad just leave it alone okay bury the past and move on for me."

He just nodded but then this loving look came into his eyes and he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek. "God you act so much like your mother is uncanny. You know she always was trying to get me to relax and not let anything get to me. You are the same way." I smiled

"I like when you talk about her, it puts this glow on your face as if she was here." He looked at me and said, "Your mother was my sister, but also my closest and dearest friend whether she was four years younger or not."

"I know you hate this but was my father the same age or older?" He frowned a little but answered all the same. "He was my age, and in his last year at Hogwarts when he met your mother. I disapproved greatly but he made your mother happy for the time being."

"Were they ever married?" I loved hearing this story because it always sounded like a fairy tale wedding. Dad knew it to so he smiled and said, "Yes, they were married on New Year's Eve and it was outside, but the tents were transparent to you could see all the stars. The tent was magical so you were never cold, and at twelve o'clock midnight they kissed and in the back ground the sky was illuminated with red and gold fireworks. You mother had worn a beautiful silk gown that had a simple cream color to it. Your Godmother lily was the Maid of Honor so she was dressed in a flowing emerald dress. The vows were original and you father told your mother that taught the stars to born bright with her beauty."

By now my head was on his chest as I cuddled to him and his hand was running through my hair with fatherly affection just following out of him. He sighed and looked at the clock on night table, "It's time to get going Angel are you all packed?" I sat up, "Yes, I'll be down in a minute."

Soon we were at the station getting ready to bored when dad tapped me on the shoulder. "I'm going to get a cabin for myself you go be with your friends honey." I cocked my head to the side as I looked at him. "Are you sure? I have no problem sitting with you." "I know but all I plan on doing is sleeping you go on and have some fun."

"Okay." I gave him a hug, "Come find me if you need anything okay." He nodded. I jumped on the train and was one of the first there so I just sat down in a compartment. I took my book out and began to read. I don't know how long I was entranced in the book but before I knew it I could hear people begin to board the train. I heard a knock on the door and said "Who is it?"

"Cedric." Came the simple answer and I smiled. "Come in."

He came in smiling. "Hello Lira." He sat down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Cedric." After, we started to start talking about everything and anything "So how are you with the whole dad thing?" "I don't mind it." He looked surprised.

We continued to talk when all of a sudden the train lurched I landed on Cedric. The lights went out and everything went cold the lock clicked on the door and we turned to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RR please and hope you liked!!!

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, toEmerald princess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101,


	5. A warming feeling

I'm tired so I hope this is okay hope you like!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We continued to talk when all of a sudden the train lurched I landed on Cedric. The lights went out and everything went cold the lock clicked on the door and we turned to see.

Fred and George smirking.

Great now I'll never hear the end of this. "Well George what do we have here?" Fred asked his brother mockingly. "I do believe we have a Miss. Lupin on top of a Mr. Diggory, but the real question is why are they in her all alone with no supervision?"

I went to retort when all of a sudden I felt the room go colder than before and now I could see my breath. The twins quickly scrambled into the compartment and locked the door. Cedric's arm tightened around my waist. I felt a shiver go down my spine as a shadow came in front of the doors. The lock began to turn its self and as much as I wanted to turn away I couldn't.

I felt my body go ridged as if preparing itself for an attack. This horrible figure appeared in the door way. I couldn't feel anything other than sorrow and dread. My heart clenched in pain as I felt the happiness being sucked out of me. I could hear Cedric and the twins calling my name.

I quickly reached for my wand and lifted it up to point at the figure but it felt as if my arm was a fifty pound weight. I automatically said the sell as a white wolf shot out from my wand. The dementor quickly disappeared. My spelled died out, but then my world blacked out.

**HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I felt myself start to wake; I looked up to see Ron and Hermione, and also a man I'm guessing is the new professor. I looked around and noticed that Lira still was not in our compartment. I started to worry. After I talked about what happened I asked the second question I was dying to know.

"Has anyone seen Lira yet?" Hermione and Ron looked at each than looked back at me and shook their heads. "I'm going to look for her now. Don't worry Harry she can take care of herself." I looked at him confused, who was this again? "I'm Professor Lupin, Harry."

"Lupin? As in Lira's dad?" he nodded "One in the same." With that he left I ate the chocolate he had given me for a little but I still couldn't get Lira out of my head so I quickly got up.

"I'm going to go for a walk I'll, uh be right back." And with that I left the compartment. I began to walk into the hallway and work my way to the front. As I past I looked into all of the compartments. That was until I hear a tinkle of a laugh. I'd know that laugh anywhere.

So I pick up my speed and walked a little faster, but for some reason I stopped short of the open doors. The door where only opened a little so I quickly peeked in and what I saw made my stomach churn. There Lira was her had connected with that of Cedric Diggory's their foreheads pressed together, and content smiles on both of their faces.

Cedric whispered something to her and she blushed. I clenched my fist in anger. How dare him, but then again what right had I to be mad. Lira was like my sister but over the summer it seemed her letters of kindness keep me sane. I knew I felt more than friendly feelings toward her, but it seems otherwise for Lira. I watched for a second longer before leaving, and returning to my compartment. I sat down and folded my arms over my chest.

"Harry are you okay, mate?"

"I'm fine Ron"

**Lira's Point of View.**

I began to come out of my foggy haze to see four worried faces standing over me. "Hey guys who died?"

They all began to laugh and stand back. Cedric offered his hand to me and I took it with a gracious smile. "Thanks Ced."

"Lira are you okay?" I heard my father's worried voice ask from behind me?" I turned and smiled at him, "I'm fine daddy." I turned to Cedric as his hand landed on my shoulder. "Um, sir my name is Cedric Diggory and I was wondering if you would mind me taking Lira to Hogsmede next month sir?"

Dad look surprised for a minute then smiled, "I appreciate you asking me Cedric that takes a lot of courage, so yes you may take Lira out to Hogsmede." They twins looked shocked, "BUT MR. LUPIN…" "Boys relax If I approve you have no reason to worry back off." And with that he walked out of the compartment. Okay who was this man and what had he done with my dad?

They twins sighed in defeat and left the room sulking. I turned to Cedric and squealed! "I can't believe you did that. You have earned my trust completely." I jumped up and he caught me. He sat us down and I quickly sat next to him, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"My fair lady you do teach the torches to burn bright." I laughed "Why thank you Sir Diggory tell me what made you brave the dreadful evil know as father?" "I was raised old fashioned and I know it's the right thing to do."

I smiled," I'm sorry I don't remember ordering you because you're so perfect it's almost like you're out of a mail-order magazine or something."

Cedric laughed Okay twenty questions again. "What's your favorite time of year?" "Spring because it's not ungodly hot and it perfect for night time walks and I love the smell of new flowers. Same question."

"Summer because I hate being cold. Okay um favorite flower?" "Lily, because that was my godmother's name. I hate being cliché and being the girl who adores roses."

He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I noticed our hands were now entwined. "Okay Mr. Diggory I have a question, what was the first thing you noticed about me?" "Your eyes, I had never seen eyes to busy, when I first saw them I thought they were sky blue but then as you relaxed and laughed I saw they where a silver color and the when you get harsh and completive they turn a steely mixture of dark blue and gray, actually that color scares me a bit.

I laughed again, "I think it is time we part dear Prince for the hour is late and I must change in to my robes." Ced laugh, "But when will I see you fair princess?" "Yesterday you didn't see me and today you are in my arms, I think tomorrow will see us together again."

He looked sincerely into my eyes,"Then I shall wait longingly for tomorrow." I stood up and quickly grabbed my robes from my trunk. I kissed Cedric on the check and left.

The night ran smoothly after that, I now am looking out of my little out cove in the dorms. It over looked the black lake and as I looked down I could have sworn I saw Hermione's cat Crookshankes out there with the black shabby doggy that I saw a couple days ago at Digon Alley

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay context there are two line from a book and a movie of a book first one to tell me what they are get a preview to the next update!!

Shout out to .TwiBoyz for your awesome review!!!

RR please and hope you liked!!!

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, toEmerald princess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin


	6. You can't touch me

Hey hope everyone had a happy Halloween now this story night be shorter because as we speak the Phillies are playing the Yankees and I will get very distracted because I being from Philly am in love with the Phillies!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night ran smoothly after that, I now am looking out of my little out cove in the dorms. It over looked the black lake and as I looked down I could have sworn I saw Hermione's cat Crookshankes out there with the black shabby doggy that I saw a couple days ago at Diagon Alley.

_I was out in the woods by myself my breath was seen in the cold night air. I shivered. "Lira!" I turned but was faced with darkness. I heard an evil laugh. "Did you really think a potion would keep me from recognize my own blood? You silly, silly, girly."_

_I went to run but an estranged woman was standing in front of me. "You can't run from me Lira! I'll find you!!" She cackled into the dark night. "It must be so hard facing me and keep control after all I killed your father, the last key to knowing your past. Doesn't that just make you angry, doesn't that make you want to release all that power inside you and torture me in the worse way possible?"_

"_Never, you may have done a lot of things to me but I won't let you win by releasing my powers, but understand this Bellatrix before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile."She laughed manically, "Fight me now then dear cousin." I cocked my eyebrows at her and in a smug voice said to her "Why fight you now when there is no one to see you fall?" _

_Her smug smirk fell into a scowl and she snarled, "You talk too much girl I'd watch that mouth of yours little Lira one day you might not be so powerful and when that happens I will be there to see your down fall!" _

"_You don't scare me, Bella." I said confidently __  
_

_She smirked and said__** "**__Well, we'll have to work on that."_

"_You can't touch me Bella." I said wand pointed again toward her._

"_Are you willing to bet that? "Crucio!"_

"AHHHHHHH." I shot up in bed in a cold sweat I turn to my clock to see it was only 10:30; I had only been in bed an hour. I ran my hand over my sweaty face, as I regulated my breathing so I was no longer gulping for air.

I had to get out of here so I quickly ran into Harry's dorm room and borrowed his cloak, I quickly ran down to the lake, it always calmed me down no matter what was wrong. I sat out looking at the lake under my favorite tree. I swiped my hand against the trunk to feel the carvings in it.

S.B. & E.L.

Evelyn Lupin, I always feel closer to her knowing that at one point she sat here and looked out across the lake just like I'm doing right now. I looked out it was almost a full moon again; I sighed and let the breeze wash over my face. I wonder what she was like; would she be proud of me, or even like me?

I sat there in deep thought and all a sudden I felt something bush against my leg. I open my eyes to see a dog, the same one it looked like from Diagon Alley.

"Hey boy what are you doing out here?" The dog whimpered and pushed his hand under my head. "You wanted to be petted I get it." The bog barked happily as I scratched the top of his head. He curled up against my side.

"Did you know you parents? Hmmm I don't, I wonder what they were like, I know my mom was beautiful but that's it. I mean I don't even know the name of my birth father. Wow this is so sad I'm talking to a dog that can't even understand me. UGH today is just not my day at all."

The dog seemed to be laughing at me. "LIRA ISABELLA LUPIN WHAT THE BLODDY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT HERE!" I could feel myself pale Bloody hell I'm so screwed. I looked over my shoulder to see my father storming down the hill. I went to look back at the dog but he was gone, well that was weird but I should probably be more worried about the six foot pile of angry father coming my way.

"Lira what did I tell you about being out after dark?" he fumed as he finally reached me. "That was at the cottage this is Hogwarts even you yourself told me there is no place safer than Hogwarts."

He looked severely pissed off. "The circumstances are different now! There is a psycho murder on the loose!" "Who has nothing to do with me why would he be after me?"

"That's not important.." "NO, don't give me that shit I know there is something you're not telling me in all of this and I demand to know what it is if it's going to affect my life so greatly."

"I'm just trying to protect you Lira," He said as he grabbed onto my shoulders as if trying to shake some sense into me, but me being my stubborn self would not let this go. There is something he's not telling me and I'm going to find out. "What are you protecting me from Dad?" "Sirius Black of course?"

I cocked my head to the side and looked him strait in the eye and said, "Why?" He looked as if he'd seen and ghost and then he gulped. "Because... um because we use to be friends and I gave him up at his trial so we didn't leave out on a good note and I'm afraid to get back at me he'll come find you and try and hurt you.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin your summer but the day you came home from Diagon Alley I spotted him out in the woods and I fear he saw you. I alerted the Ministry but he was long gone before they even had a chance to search the sight. I lost your mother already, I can't lose you."

I felt tear well in my eyes as he hugged the dear life out of me, "I love you Lira with al my heart, promise you'll be careful from now on, don't do anything reckless, or go sneaking out to Hogsmede. Please Lira promise me." I nodded and something flashed through my head. I'm friends with Harry bloody Potter there is no way I can have a year of pure quite and no adventures it's not possible, but I crossed my fingers and looked directly in my father's eyes and said "I promise to try and be good." He laughed

"Come on let's get you back to bed little pup!" I smiled at the old nickname as we walked back to my dorm in silence. We arrived at the door, but something was bugging me in the back of my mind so I decided to ask dad "Dad who was my biological father?"

He paled and "he's name is…

HAHAHAHAHAAHA cilffhangfer!!!!

**Hint one movie has Brad Pitt the other has Kate Beckinsale **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.TwiBoyz won the contest there are two new ones in this chapter who ever fines one first gets a sneak peek

Shout out to .TwiBoyz for your awesome reviews!!!

RR please and hope you liked!!!

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, toEmerald princess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist


	7. You have to tell him love!

Hey unfortunately my beloved Phillies list to those damn Yankees (sorry any Yankees fans) so my muse was kind of depressed!! Oh and no one won the contest the lines were from troy and underworld evolution. Sorry this is kind of filler!

He paled and "He's name is, um you don't need to know okay Lira just please, come inside, please I'm tired and we both need our rest tomorrow is the first day of classes." I felt bad my dad was exhausted and here I was making him worried, ugh! I hugged him and said. "I sorry I do Love you daddy and I'll try and be careful this year! With that we made our way back up to the castle and to our respected beds, but once again I did not sleep well.

_I felt cold and something sticky was running down my head and arm. I felt someone's cold hand touch my face. "Tsk, Tsk she was such a pretty girl." "DON'T TOUCH HER!!" "Ahh Harry I almost forgot you where here, standing on the bones of my dead father." I started to fade away until I heard my mother's voice Awake and protect, awake and protect." I felt the need to rise so I opened my eyes to see harry and a man fighting I was in a sense of vertigo all I could hear was the two spells being said and I ran for some reason I ran towards Harry because I knew he needed me. I reached him and could tell he was struggling with the spell. I wrapped my arms around him and put my hands on tops of his to help steady the wand _

_He turned his head and looked at me in surprise, "Hold on Harry I know you can just hold on a bit longer, don't worry I'm here to help you." "It's too hard I can't hold much longer." He said in a pained voice. "You can Harry, I know you can just a little longer." HE nodded and the light from his wand began to grow and over take Voldemort's spell. "He can't win Harry you've come too far, think of you parents, Sirius, all your friends, think of their support I know you can do this!" _

_With a strangled cry his spell grew and met with Voldemort's. A globe of light began to surround us as white specters arose from Voldemort's wand. I looked the see Harry's parents standing next to him and all of a sudden I felt a hand caress my hair. I turned to my left to see a beautiful woman smiling at me. "Be brave my daughter, for there is heavy time ahead, but you are strong and can make it, It's time to let go my dear you can do it, NOW!" I felt Harry release the wand at the same time I did, we ran to what looked like a cup, or trophy of sorts. But before I grabbed it I heard moan I looked to see some form that looked familiar and grab his hand has Harry grabbed mine and the cup and everything went black. _

_I awoke to a figure standing above me with a malevolence grin on their face "Sweet dreams forever!" And the last thing I saw was a flash of green._

I shot up on bed, once again a cold sweat covering my body, I gasp for breath, I looked around my room in bewilderment, it only took me a second to relax I was in the dormitories. I sighed in relief, and turned to look at the clock 5:00 no way was I going to get back to sleep. I sighed once again and got out of bed to get a quick shower, and then get changed for classes. I went down to the common room to get some reading done. I was reading a muggle book name Pride and Prejudice, by a Miss Jane Austen.

I was so caught up in my book that I didn't hear anyone enter the common room until I heard, "You're up early." I looked up in surprise to see Harry fully dressed. "Same could be said of you, I had a bad dream." He looked at me with concern. "You've been having them a lot haven't you?"

I sighed, "It's weird they all it's weird they all end the same." He cocked his head in confusion and how is that?" I looked at him warily "Umm with my um death." "Lira you should tell you dad about this!" "NO Harry I can't, he has enough to worry about at the moment, and it's nothing. I just have to stop eating before I go to bed, that's what it is," He looked at me confused again, I just shook my head and laughed. "Never mind, come on let's go get the Great Hall, I can finally rub it in Hermione's face that I bet her to breakfast." He laughed and grabbed my hand to help me up off of the couch.

Once I was up I placed my book into my messenger bag, and we started off to the Great hall. We walk in a comfortable silence, something that for some reason comforted me more than any words could do. He smiled as if he had read my mind, I smiled back at him as we reached the doors of the Great Hall, My smile widened though as I felt to hands wrap around my eyes.

"Guess Who!" I giggled, "Umm is it Fred?" I asked laughing, "NO I'm smarter than Fred." He said with a laugh

"Ha-ha is it Roger?" "I'm better looking than him." He said with a small sense of distain

Will if you're smarter then Fred and better looking than roger then you must be……VIKTOR KRUM!" "Your bad at this game, my dear" I laughed as I took the hands off of my eyes, I turned and looked in to the honey sweet eyes,

"I'd know your voice anywhere but sometimes it's fun to mess with you." I said and then reached on my tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss softly on the lips. "I was never worried." He said sincerely. He then put me at arm's length from him and looked my straight in the eye and said "You had another nightmare last night didn't you." I looked at him and bit my lip trying to spin this so he wouldn't worry so much.

"Umm maybe, sort of..." "Yes, she did and don't let her tall you any different." Harry butted in. I inwardly groaned, great, Harry thanks. "Lira that's five times in the last two weeks." I looked down on the floor and mumbled, "Six."

He took my chin so I would look him in the eye, "What was that?" I sighed "It's six in the last two weeks. Last night I had two different night mare, longer than any others I've ever had, and they are getting more realistic, and ..." I dropped off. "And what Lira?" "And I've died in both of them."

Cedric stared at me with widened eyes "Lira you need to tell your dad about this or someone, I concerned for you." He said as he placed a hand on my cheek gentle rubbing it with his thumb. I grabbed his hand and turned my head to kiss it, "I'm fine, they are just dreams Ced, nothing to worry about." "But..."

"Mr. Diggory, a moment please." We both turned to see Professor McGonagall walking our way. Cedric sighed and turned to me and whispered, "This isn't over we will talk about this later." I nodded and he walked over to go talk to Professor McGonagall. I then turned to glare at Harry. "Why'd you have to go and open your big moth you git." "Because I agree with him, you should tell your dad." "Tell me what?"

We both spun around to see my dad looking at Harry and me with a confused expression on my face. "Umm tell you that I was up late last night which you knew since you caught me, but know that he know you know we can all go and have a happy breakfast. " "No I wanted you to tell him…OPH," He said as I elbowed him in the stomach. "Would you look at that Harry's so hungry he can barely talk. Come on Harry let's get some food in you before you pass out." I grabbed his forcefully as I lead him into the Great Hall for some breakfast.

I pushed him down on to the bench as I sat next to him and glared, "You couldn't just leave well enough alone now could you." I scolded. He looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry Lira." I smiled,"You should be." He looked at me and smiled, "You know that hurt when you elbowed me with you boney arms." I rolled my eyes, "Shut up and eat you goof!"

HAHAHAHAHAAHA cliffhanger!!!!

.TwiBoyz won the contest there are two new ones in this chapter who ever fines one first gets a sneak peek

Shout out to .TwiBoyz for your awesome reviews!!!

RR please and hope you liked!!!

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, toEmerald princess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Reyrayankar Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365


	8. Looking up at the stars!

Hey so not many people reviewed I take it your either mad or something else but any way here's the next chapter hope you like it better then the last one

So far I've had a good day, I have been able to avoid talking to Harry and Cedric about my dreams, so that's a plus. Right now I'm on my way to Divination Tower. I took the long way outside to avoid seeing Cedric.

"OI! Lupin!"

Crap I knew that voice, I just continued walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you."

I just continued to walk.

"What the bloody hell are you deaf Lupin, I mean I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think…"

"WHAT, do you want Malfoy?" I snapped in annoyance. Continued to walk but turned my head to look at him. He had that jack ass of a smirk across his face; you know the kind that you just want to slap off.

"So Black has escaped from Azkaban, are you scared?"

I looked at him bewildered, "No, why should I be?"

"I would if I were you."

"Why is that?" I asked completely confused.

"You mean that they haven't told you, well that's rich, best of luck then Lupin." And with that he began to walk the other way.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT!" I yelled at his retreating form.

I just shook my head as he disappeared and started back to the Divination Tower. Luckily I arrived right before Trelawney, so when I sat down at the same table as Ron and Harry, Harry wasn't able to question me. Professor said some poppycock about casting ourselves into the future. And to prove it she said Neville will break one of her cups, but that's a fifty/fifty chance any time Neville is near breakables.

I had to laugh though when she started in on Ron.

She shakily walked up to him and in an amazed voice said, "Your aura is pulsing! Are you in the beyond? I think you are!"

I had to cover my hand with my mouth, Ron looked sacred out of his mind.

He looked at Trelawney uneasily as if she would attack him at any moment," Umm Sure?"

See pointed to Harry's cup "Look at cup, tell me what do you see."

He hastily stretched out his hand and took the cup in front of Harry. Him and I looked at each other in amusement, trying to stifle our laughter.

Ron looked into the cup and flipped through his textbook, Um…well Harry's got sort of a wonky cross, well that's trials, and suffering. And, uh that there could be the sun and that's happiness, so your gonna suffer, but your gonna be happy about it.

Oh that's it; I had to completely bite my lip to keep from bursting out in hysterics. Professor Trelawney looked at him will disappointment, and impatience as she held her hand out. "Give me the cup." She said hurriedly, popping the 'P' in cup.

She peered into the cup then threw it down onto the ground in fear. She gasped in surprise/fear, and then peered over her glasses at Harry. "My dear. You have the GRIM."

The room was quite until Seamus broke the silence, "The grin, what's the grin?"

I mentally laugh there goes Seamus only half listening then I heard, someone shout, "Not the grin, THE GRIM you idiot."

"The grim, is one of the most dark and deadly omen in our world, it's an omen of death." said some boy in a really ominous voice. I looked out the window looking to see if a crack of lightening would spread across the sky like in the really cheesy movies when the villain revels their evil plan.

Even after divination, and onto transfiguration, Harry seemed a little uneasy; everybody did but me and Hermione. Hermione and I sat together in from of Ron and Harry, we all sat down but since Professor McGonagall wasn't here yet I turned to look at the boys and saw they both looked paler then usual.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh for Merlin's sake don't tell me you two are actually taking her seriously?"

The both looked at each other sheepishly, and then turned back to look at me and shrugged their shoulders at the same time. I laugh, "You guys are so weird, I mean come on you two get really, none of that stuff is real!"

Ron went to say something, but McGonagall walked in before he could, she turned to look at all of the students, when she did a look of confusion crossed her face, and then a looked of understanding.

"So who is going to be dying this year?" She asked exasperated.

The whole class looked at her with confused looks on each person's face.

"Every year Professor Trelawney predicts the death of one third year student." I laughed it sounded like McGonagall didn't believe in this stuff either.

"It's Harry Professor." Pavarti said, her and Lavender like worship Trelawney.

After that lesson it was off the Care for Magical creatures down by Hagrid's hut. Me and Hermione were mocking Trelawney, "Now ancient Runes that's a fascinating subject." I looked at her in confusion, but luckily Ron asked the question I was thinking,

"What ancient Runes is the same time as divination, you'd have to be two places, at once."

She sighed in annoyance, something she usually did when it came to Ron, "Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two places at once?"

After that it went silent so to keep away the awkwardness I began to mock Trelawney again. "You inner eye is to see the future!." I said in a ridicules voice. Hermione burst out into laughter.

Well from then on my day went downhill Hagrid is now in trouble because Malfoy had to go and be a prick, and get Buckbeak angry, which in turn got him hurt. So now you know he's going to milk it for all he can. Then after that I got a detention for being a Gryffindor.

I sighed as I sat down in the Great hall for dinner; I grabbed a plate of food, and quickly ate then, headed out of the hall to go to the astronomy tower so I could clear my head. I practically ran up the steps, slammed open the door and just went over to the side were the telescopes were. I sighed, a breath of relief, as I looked through the telescope, I search for it, ah there it was, Sirius, the Dog Star. I read my mum's diary once and she said she loved this constellation, not sure why but when I look at it, and it makes me feel closer to her, and like she's looking down on me.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" A very filmier voice called out.

I tuned to see him with his hands in his pockets, looking sad and pouting.

"Hey what are you doing up here?" I asked as I looked away from the telescope.

"Well you weren't at dinner, or at least not that I saw, and I know whether you deny it at all, that you had a nightmare last night so I knew you'd be up here, remember at camp you told me that this is your favorite spot to just sit and think."

I smiled at him he's always so sweet I sometimes have to pinch myself to make sure he's real! "Your sweet, really I'm fine. You can go back in if you want."

He looked at me smiling and said, "Well then I guess you don't want this then." And he pulled from behind his back a small picnic, basket. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's in it?" he laughed at me. Its puppy, what do you think, I went to the kitchen and got your favorites."

I shivered, just realizing how could it was, Cedric looked at me in concern "Are you cold?"

I nodded," Just a little." He quickly came over to me and pulled me into his arms, warming me with his body, and surrounding me with his scent. He was warm and caring as he held me gently, my head on his chest, as he stroked my hair.

"Hold on a second." He murmured into my hair, I just nodded. He stepped away from me and flicked his wand in the air. All of a sudden it was warm, not too warm just perfect. He looked at me "Better?"

I nodded my head," Much."

He set everything up, plates and all, along with butterbeer and dessert. WE talked all trough eating and rest for dessert. I we were lying down on the blanket he had brought, I was leaning against Cedric chest looking up at the starts as I ate the chocolate cover strawberries, (my favorite, isn't he sweet!) He ran he finger through my hair, "Hey Cedric what your home like, you never tell me, I mean I tell you all about my home life, but I don't recall you telling me about yours."

He told me all about his parents and how he had a good home, but he felt he always had to prove himself to his dad, and how he never felt like he was good at anything, "I always say too much when I'm talking to you." (A/n Alert!)

I quickly turned to face him resting on my elbows, "What do you mean?"

"I never have told anyone that, not even my friend I've known since before Hogwarts, I usually keep stuff like this to myself." I cupped my hand around his face and turn him to look at me.

"You don't have to keep everything to yourself you know, it's good to let it out sometimes." He placed his hand on top of mine.

"I know but I fell like compared to your life I really have no reason to complain." He ran his thumb over my hand. I shook my head at him,

"Ced everyone has problems, but I don't want you to compare mine with yours. There's anything you need to tell me, tell me. I don't care I like listening to you, and knowing I'm helping you get things off your chest, because if you keep things bottled up to long your gonna combust."

He now cupped my hand in his and slowly his head gravitate towards mine, as he moved my head closer, I knew where this was leading so I tilted my head a little. His lips met mine but there was a spark to this kiss, something I never felt before. It was intense, and new, but I thrived in it. I pressed my lips harder to his as he pulled me completely onto him, so we could be closer. By instinct my hand went into his hair, as I held his head, he coped this as his one hand went into my hair and the other was holding me tightly.

He pulled me away," Forgive me I _can_ control myself. You just caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now, where were we before I behaved so rudely?" (a/n alert!)

I looked at him and shook my head, "Ced I don't mind kissing I told you that before, it's the physical, physical stuff I worry about, but trust you so there's no need to worry."

I went to kiss him when I heard, "And what do we have here?

HAHAHAHAHAAHA cliffhanger!!!!

contest there are new quotes in this chapter who ever finds one first gets a sneak peek, I alerted them so now all you have to do is figure out where they are from, they are either from a book or movie good luck!.

Shout out to .TwiBoyz and BellaCullen2312 for your awesome reviews!!!

RR please and hope you liked!!!

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, toEmerald princess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Reyrayankar Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon


	9. Oh bullocks!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIN BUT LIRA AND SOME SCNCES BETWEEN HER AND CEDRIC! Just thought I mentioned that since I haven't for awhile, well happy Christmas, Happy Hanukah, happy kwanza, winter solstice, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!. (I night update once more before 2010 I hope to get another one out by tomorrow though so look for it!"

We both turn to see the twins, along with of course my dad, oh bullocks.

"Umm, Hi Daddy." I say sheepishly with a dash of innocence.

Ced is bright red and raises his hand, 'Hello, Professor Lupin."

I turn to see the twins smirking, very proud of themselves indeed! I send them my ultimate death glare, and the smirks quickly fall, because they both know they are now dead and buried. How in bloody hell's name did they know we were up here? I turned to see my father with a bemused expression on his face. I cock my head in utter confusion.

"Well is this a party or what?" My father laughs.

Once again I think someone has switched places with him. Dad turns to the twins and says, "You two are really in for it when I leave." Dad turns to me then and says, "I trust you Lira have a goodnight, and try not to kill the boys, I'd hate to have to clean the blood off your clothes."

With that he turns to return back down to the Castle. At the same time both Ced and I turn to glare at the twins. They gulp.

Fred begins to talk, "Well uh I think that we'll."

"Just be off." George finishes.

"GOODNIGHT!" They yell as they bolt to the door.

I laugh, oh the power of fear. Ced laughed as well sill with the pink tint to his cheeks. "I'm surprised you didn't hex them!"

I chuckle and place my hand on the side of his face and say, I really didn't want to leave this, and I feel like nothing can touch us up here. Plus it funnier when they act all paranoid waiting for me to strike, they won't sleep a wink tonight, I can tell you that much!"

Ced laughed, when he was able to stop he looked right into my eyes and said, "I want this to be are spot, if something ever happens and we need to find each other we come here okay?" I smile and nod.

He looks up and sighs, "Better get you back it's almost after hours and I have to patrol the corridors tonight."

HE stands up and offers me his hand. I take it with a smile. He pulls me closely to him, and hugs me as if I'd disappear if he let me go. We just stand there holding onto one another, Cedric slowly pet my hair; he kisses my forehead then whispers in my ear. "I don't know what this power it is you have over me, but I really don't care for once."

I smile, "You're really sappy you know that!"

He laughed, "Can't you ever take a compliment?"

I shook my head,"Nope!"

We quickly cleaned up, headed back to the dorms, gave each other a quick good nice kiss and headed our separate ways. That night I went to sleep and was for once in over two months completely free of nightmares.

I woke up early the next morning and quickly headed down to the Great Hall, to my surprise and utter disappointment Hermione and the guys where already down there.

We were all eating in silence when we all over hear Draco and Pansy talking, "Oh, Does it hurt terribly Draco?"

He sighed as if in pain, "It's comes and it goes, according to Madame Pomfrey another minute or two and I could have lost the arm. I won't be able to do homework for weeks!"

I snorted and turned to Hermione, "When was the last time you think he _actually _did his own homework?" She just shook her head at me.

Ron turned to Harry and said,"Listen to the git, he's really laying it on thick isn't he?"

I turned to him," Yeah but at least Hagrid didn't get sacked."

He shrugged as if to say, 'I guess your right'.

Hermione leaned over her book, "Yeah but I heard Draco's father is furious. We haven't heard the last of this."

"HE'S BEEN SIGHTED, HE'S BEEN SIGHTED!" Seamus yelled as he came running into the Great Hall with the Daily Prophet. He came over and smacked it down onto the table.

"Who?" Ron asked, and I rolled my eyes, gee Ron I don't know maybe the ex-con!!

"Sirius Black," Seamus said almost out of breath.

Hermione grabbed the paper, "Duff Town, well that's not too far from here."

Neville turned to us and said frightful," You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts do you?"

"With Demantors at every entrance, are you thick?" Dean replied.

Seamus decided it was his turn to talk, "Yeah Demantors he's already slipped pass them once who's to say he won't do it again?"

He has a point unfortunately. That creepy kid I can't remember his name! He began to talk, "That's right it's like trying to catch smoke it's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." That kid is a little too deep for his own good!

I glanced down and was mesmerized by the picture of Sirius being restrained by the aurors. He looked like he was trying to say something, and for some reason it looked strangely like he was yelling my name for a minute, but before I could look any longer Fred snatched it up.

I went to say something but Harry called me over to go to DADA.

I was so excited for his first class, all four of us got there early and waited. Soon everyone was there and waiting for dad to show up. He came through the door right on time and made his way to the front of the room. He stood in front of a huge wardrobe. He began to address the class," Hello I'm Professor Lupin; I have a lot planned for us today so let's begin shall we."

He moved so he was no longer obscuring the wardrobe, and made his way to the back of the class, I looked at the thing in front of me and noticed it was moving as if something inside of it was trying to get out.

Dad began the class with," Intriguing isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" I knew instantly and answered, "It's a boggart Professor."

He smiled proudly at me and said, "Very Good Miss Lupin. Now can anyone here tell me what a boggart looks like?"

Out of nowhere I hear, "No one knows." I turned to see Hermione right behind me. I swear she wasn't with us when we entered.

"When did she get here?" Ron asked Harry and me. We both ignored him as Hermione went on

"Boggarts are shape shifters they take the shape of whatever particular shape a person fears the most that's what makes them so..."

My dad interrupted," So terrifying yes, luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart." He turns to look at the wardrobe as it shakes, and the turns back to us. "Let's practice it now shall we, oh and without wands please. After me, Ridkkulous."

We repeat and the he has us do it again but just a little louder.

He smiles at us, "Very good well so much for the easy part, but see the incantation alone isn't good enough. What really finishes a boggart off is laughter. You need to force it to assume the shape you find most truly amusing. Let me explain."

HE looks around, "Ah yes Neville will you join me please."

I didn't hear what he was saying but the next thing I know Professor Snape is walking out of the wardrobe and Neville waves his wand and now Snape is in Neville's grandmother's clothes. HA if only it were really I think I'd die laughing.

Dad has us all in a line so that we can try our hand at the spell. He even puts on the wacky music he used to play when ever we'd decorate the cottage for Christmas.

It's so much fun, until Harry gets up and when I see this my breath gets caught in my throat. I feel for some reason nothing good will come of this even if Dad is here to help. The boggart begin to shapes and land on the image of a demantor, it goes to swooped down on Harry put dad is faster and blocks it's path. The Demantor hesitates before turning into a full moon, but dad quickly dispels it as it turns into a deflated balloon and it made its way back into the wardrobe.

"Right well sorry about that, that's enough for today, if you would all like to collect your books in the back of the class, that's the end of our lesson. Thank you!"

The whole class groaned including me!

"Sorry, but don't want to have too much of a good thing."

The whole class began to make it way out of the room, except for Harry and I. Harry just stood there looking at the wardrobe. I quickly walked over to him and out my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me.

I looked at him caringly," Are you okay Harry?"

This seemed to shake him out of his zone out, "Um Yeah I'm fine, come on let's get to potions."

I shook my head," You go I'll be along soon okay?" He nodded," Yeah okay."

Harry quickly left the room; I turned to see my uncle with his head in his hands. I frowned, I wish there was something I could do for him, and it's just not fair that he was turned into this thing. I quickly walked over to his desk and laid my hand on his shoulder, just to show him I'm here. He picks his head up and smiles at me softly.

"So how'd I do today?"

I smiled," I think you have them hooked, you shouldn't have any trouble with your classes and if you do, just tell me and I'll put them straight."

He chuckled at this, good, mission for the day accomplished.

"No need to do that angel, I think I can handle any trouble makers that come my way." I smiled and said to him," Well if you're sure!"

"I am, now go on and get to class." I saluted him and said," Sir, yes Sir!" He laughed and motioned his hand as if to say okay now get going.

The rest of the say went well and I was excited tomorrow was the first trip to hogsmede and my first official date with Cedric!

Shout out to .TwiBoyz and BellaCullen2312 for your awesome reviews!!!

RR please and hope you liked!!!

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Reyrayankar Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx Reyrayankar Happy Bubble Sakura


	10. TO HAPPINESS

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIN BUT LIRA AND SOME SCNCES BETWEEN HER AND CEDRIC! Just thought I mentioned that since I haven't for awhile, well happy Christmas, Happy Hanukah, happy kwanza, winter solstice, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!. (I night update once more before 2010 I hope to get another one out by tomorrow though so look for it!"

The rest of the day went well and I was excited tomorrow was the first trip to hogsmede and my first official date with Cedric!

I woke up early because I was so anxious, this is my first date and I really am starting to get nervous which makes mean worry more because I only get nervous in extreme cases. I looked around to see Hermione was already up and had some clothing options out for me on her bed. Bless her and her secret mind reading skills.

She turned to see I was awake and smiled, "Well good morning, are you excited."

I smiled and bit my lip, "Excited, nervous, ehhh." I shrugged my shoulders.

She smiled and said," You know to be nervous Lira this is your first date; you are allowed to be a little scared."

I frowned," I never said I was scared Hermione only nervous." She sighed a sign that she wasn't going to fight me on it. I was glad on that because I was in no mood to bicker with her right now.

She looked at me and said, "Well what are you still doing in bed go get a shower and do your hair, then come back out here and pick out an outfit."

I nodded and smiled, and quickly jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and decided to just leave my hair curly for once, it just much easier to deal with. I ran back into the room in my robe and began discussing what I should wear. God, I never worry about what I wear, why now? I mean yeah I licked Cedric, but I mean this is totally a three-sixty for me.

I finally decided on a long sleeve red top, dark-colored skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots. (No heels what do you think I'm trying to do kill myself?) Hermione nodded in approval and we made our way down to breakfast.

When we got to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were already there. I smiled softly at them still a little nervous about today. I decided just to nibble on some toast for now. Harry seemed to notice my lack of appetite so he decided to ask, "What's wrong you're not eating and breakfast is your favorite meal."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm just not that hungry today I guess."

I hoped Harry would just leave it at that but then Hermione had to just go and open her big mouth, "Lira has date today."

I groan and clamed my head against the table I had yet to tell Harry and Ron about Ced yet out of sheer protection for him. Not that he can't hold his own, but if Ron and Harry really wanted to mess with him, then they'd get Fred and George involved and somehow Charlie and Bill as well.

"WHO!" They both yelled, which caused a lot of people to stop and stare at us. I blushed I hate too much attention on me like this. I glared Hermione who looked back at me bashfully just realizing what she did.

I turned to the boys who were both red with anger, I glared at them and said, "It's none of your business for now, I'll tell you when I feel like telling you okay."

"But..." They both pleaded.

"No this is my business for now and if things work out then I'll tell you later if not then I don't have to make up an alibi after you kill the chap. Now can you both deal with that."

They looked extremely put out, "Do we have any other choice?" Harry asked.

I smiled and shook my head," Nope."

He sighed," Then I guess we have to then don't we."

"Or we could just follow her and find out who it is." Ron stated.

Hermione gasped and scolded," Ronald Weasley, you will do no such thing."

"To right they won't because they know if they do they will have to deal with all the new hexes I feel like practicing, right boys,"

They looked scared out of their minds, "Yes Lira." They both said in a submissive tone.

I smiled, "Good."

At that time the post began to arrive, I wasn't expecting any mail today seeing as I didn't write anybody lately, so I was surprised when my owl Hermes landed in front of me, with a roe and a scroll of parchment. Hermes held his leg out to me and I quickly took the scroll and petted him on the head. I fed him some bacon bits before opening the scroll. It read…

_Lira,_

_So excited for today but I'm going to have to meet you at the Honeydukes, because I have something special planed but I'm going to have to set it up early. I'm sorry I can't walk with you, but I promise that it will be worth it._

_Yours truly,_

_Cedric_

I smiled and crumpled the note and smelled the rose. I giggled silently in my head. Hermione was ecstatic, she squealed," Oh my, is that from him?"

I smiled widely and nodded my head. We quickly finished breakfast and made our way down to the front gate. Half way there harry turned around and said, "You guys go ahead I forgot something back at the dorms. I'll be right back." We all told him okay and started back to the front gate.

We all stood there huddled for a few minutes while Professor McGonagall told us all the rules and what she expected out of us. I tend to drone rules and regulations out. I looked to see Harry running down.

He ran up to McGonagall, but she just held up her hand and said, "No permission slip signed, no visiting the village, that's the rule Potter."

Oh no he never got the Dursley's to sign it I wish he would have told me so I could get Fred and George to sign it, they are masters at forgery.

"But Professor I thought that if you signed it then I could go." He pleaded.

"I can't, only a parent or a guardian can. Since I am neither it would be inappropriate." She went to walk away but stopped and turned back to him. "I'm sorry Potter but that's my final word." Then she turned back again to leave.

All three of us just looked at Harry, but he looked at us and said, "Forget about it guys, I'll see you later."

Hermione and Ron turned to go but I quickly went up to Harry and gave him a huge hug, and a kiss on the cheek, "Cheer up Harry, we'll find a way to get you in, I promise. Since you're here all day can you do me a favor and check on dad for me? He hasn't been feeling well and I'm sure you both will enjoy the company."

He smiled, "Thanks Lira, I will." With that I turned to leave but not before giving him one final wave goodbye. I quickly caught up with the other two and we joke all the way to Hogsmede.

Once we got to the village I went on my way to Honeydukes, to go find Cedric. When I got there I didn't see him anywhere so I decided to go in and by some sweets for Harry, to cheer him up. I went in and bought him a chocolate figurine in the shape snitch, it was huge but I figured what he didn't eat now he could eat whenever he needed a pick me up. Dad always did say chocolate is the best solution to a heavy heart. I went to pay but as I went to give the lady my sickles, someone hand snatched out and a voice said, "I'll pay for her."

I turned to protest but I when I turned I saw Cedric and I just smiled. "You don't have to Ced, it's not for me anyway, it's for Harry, he isn't able to come so I wanted to bring him back something, to help cheer him up."

He smiled and said, "I don't care who it's for I want to pay for it." I smiled his always so generous. "Okay I guess you can."

He smiled and handed the lady the money and made our way out of the store and into the chilly air. I wrapped my coat around me a little tighter, Ced, noticed and wrapped and arm around me to help me warm up a little more. I smiled up at him and snuggled into his side. We walked in a comfortable silence for a little, until curiosity took over and I asked, "Where are you taking me to?"

He smiled down at me and said, "I was wondering when you would start to ask, you'll just have to wait and see Lira." I groaned.

"I hate not knowing where I'm going!" I whined.

He just smiled at me and we continued to walk. We walked until we got to the edge of the village, and there was a little outdoor patio set up with a table for two and rose petals all around the table and the floor. We walked up to the table and the atmosphere was warm and cozy, enough so that I could even take off my coat. Ced, like the gentleman he is took my coat for me and pulled my chair out so that I could sit. Once I sat he pushed me in and kissed me sweetly on the back of my neck and then on my cheek. He poured the butterbeer into two fancy crystal glasses and held on in his and passed the other to me.

He raised the glass in a toast, "To happiness."

I laughed and raised my glass, "To endless happiness."

We clanked glasses and both sipped gently and as we drank we looked deeply into each other's eyes. As I sat there I just had to wonder is this what my mother felt like with my father. And we sat there for the rest of our time in the village, laughing, eating, and sharing stories, but as we sat there, there was another watcher full of jealousy that he was not there to share in our happiness and he swore revenge to the one who made him miss out.

Shout out to .TwiBoyz and BellaCullen2312 for your awesome reviews!!!

RR please and hope you liked!!!

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Reyrayankar Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx Reyrayankar Happy Bubble Sakura I got mugged by a penguin Lost Beloved MissChristinaBlack


	11. They know something more

HEY I'M SOOOO SORRY! I was trying so hard to get this out, but I have recently had two people close to me die and exams and family problems so I'm so sorry I tried to make this longer than usual but I think it's about the same.

There was another watcher full of jealousy, that he was not there to share in our happiness and he swore revenge to the one who made him miss out.

After our wonderful date, Cedric and I headed back up to the castle I told him I had to get back to check on my dad, tonight was going to be a difficult night, due to it was the full moon and our first here at Hogwarts.

Cedric and I parted at the main gate, and I made my way up to my father's room. I looked into see that he wasn't there so I decided to go to the bridge, to think and clear my head. When I got there I noticed my father and Harry where there talking. I figured Harry needed this so I just waited and listened until they noticed me.

"Oh Yes I knew her. She was my little sister's best friend and mine as well." My dad turned to the other side of the bridge.

"They were there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was an extremely kind woman. She had the way of seeing the beauty in others and perhaps most especial when they could not see it for themselves."

I sat there and this brought tears to my eyes, because dad didn't talk about his past much and when he did it made me wish that I and Harry had gotten to know our parents and grow up the way we were suppose to. Not that I don't love my dad but every once and awhile I catch myself craving to know just what my parents were like.

"Now James on the other hand," My dad chuckled "He had a talent for trouble, A talent rumor has it that he passed on to you, and somehow to Lira. You are more like them than you know Harry and in time you'll come to see just how much."

Harry turned to my dad and said, "Does Lira ever miss her mom?"

He smiled sadly at him and said,

"I'm sure she does and I fear she's doesn't ask me anymore about her because she thinks it to hard for me to bare the memory of her and at times she's right but, Lira also feels as if she's letting me down. Lira has always been a pleaser Harry; she wants to help others before she even thinks about helping herself, something my sister did oh too often."

I smiled and quickly wiped my eyes, and back tracked a little so it looked like I was just getting here. "DAD!" I yelled happily as I went to give him a huge hug. He smiled and hugged me back. "How was your trip?" he asked.

"You'll get nothing out of me but I'm sure the twins where spying at us somewhere so you can ask them later."

He laughed at that, and as he did I saw the slight grimace, and I paled, this was one of his bad cycles I could tell, so bad he might make me sit it out.

Dad turned to Harry and said, "Well it was a pleasure Harry but can you give Lira and I a moment alone and then I'll let her join you in a minute."

Harry nodded, "Of course Professor."

He walked to the other side of the bridge to give me and dad some privacy. Dad turned to me "Lira…"

"No dad you always end up worse when I'm not there to help you, you have to let me help you." I pleaded.

Unfortunately dad had the look of determination on his face.

"No Lira and that's final, I promise I'll be fine and you can join in next time but I feel that this time is too dangerous. You will stay in the castle tonight, and then I'll tell Poppy you can visit me early in the morning okay."

"Fine." I sighed in defeat because the last thing dad needed was to waste all his energy arguing with me. He gave me a quick kiss to the forehead and wished me pleasant dreams.

I quickly made my way back to Harry who was patiently waiting or me. I smiled and gave him a quick hug hello. "So how was your day with my dad?"

He smiled, "Great, but you knew that would happen wouldn't you?"

"I Laughed and nodded my head, "I had hoped, I know for me talking to someone has a way of getting my mind off of whatever is bothering me, and well there is no one better then my dad to brighten my day."

Harry smiled, "He's fantastic, and Thanks Lira this was just what I needed."

"Well I'm glad, oh and here I got you something from Honey Dukes thought it might make you feel better."

I reached into my bag and grabbed the chocolate snitch. I pulled it out and showed him, "My dad says chocolate always makes you feel better and Qudditch is your escape so I thought this was perfect. Enjoy."

He smiled, "Wow Lira this is brilliant thanks." He gave me a hug.

"You're welcome oh and there's a spell so it will never melt." He just smiled and we made our way up to the Common room.

On the way up we ran into Hermione and Ron, who were just getting back from the village. After that Ron just wouldn't shut up, and I felt bad because all he could talk about was Hogsmede. I hit him in the shoulder as we began to climb the stairs.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked me as he rubbed the shoulder I had just hit. I gave him a pointed look put the thickhead just shook it off and went on rambling about the village.

"HonyDuke's sweet shop is brilliant, but nothing bets Zonko's joke shop. We never did get a chance to visit the Shrieking Shack, you heard that is the…."

"The most hunting building Britain yeah we know." Harry and I said at the same time.

I just noticed there was a huge crowd blocking the entrance to the common room, well this can't be good.

I spotted Dean and Seamus waiting on the steps and asked, "What's going on?"

Ron butted in with, "Neville's probably forgotten the password again."

"HEY!" I turned to see Neville right behind us. I looked up at the top crowd to see Fred and George, and turned to the others, "I'm going up the top and see what's happened." Everyone just nodded and I quickly made my way up to the twins. They gave me a weak smile, which I returned.

I gasp when I caught a look at the door, it the Fat Lady's painting was ripped to shreds. Fred put a comforting arm around my shoulders, and gave me a quick hug.

Then from the other stair case I hear the obnoxious voice of Percy, "Um Let me through please, EXCUSE me I'm head boy." I snickered

"Like he'll every let anyone forget it." I mumbled to Fred. He silently laughed as he held me in a brotherly hug.

"Get back all of you." Percy ordered, "No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched." The crowd went into an uproar of slight panic and confusion. I turned to Fred "Who would have done this; I mean this goes way beyond and house against house prank." HE just hugged me tighter and said, "I'm not sure tiny, but not worry me and George are here to protect you." But what worried me is that Fred was sincere meaning he though for some reason that he thought I really needed to be protected.

Percy started barking orders again, and nobody was listening until we all heard Dumbledore's voice trying to get though, and we all parted like the red sea. I watched with slight worry as Dumbledore examined the painting.

"Mr. Flitch round up the ghost," He ordered, "Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady."

"There's no need for ghost professor," Flitch professed, "That Fat Lady's there." And he pointed to a painted along the other staircase.

Along with Fred we all began to run to the other painting, craving to find out just what had happened.

"HEY MIND WHERE YOU GOING! SLOW DOWN! I'M HEADBOY." Percy barked

"NOBODY GIVES A BLOODY DAMN PERCY!" I shouted over the crowed. The twins almost died of laughter as we ran to get to the other painting.

We made our way up to the painting standing right next to Dumbledore, "Dear Lady, who did this to you?" He asked.

She peeked out from behind what looked to be a rhino, "Eye's like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name," She quivered, "It's him head master the one they all talk about, he's here somewhere in the castle, SIRIUS BLACK." With that she started to freak out again, but with those two words for some reason I froze, because he got close, and now he could be here anywhere in the castle, dad was right, he was insane.

Fred pulled me closer with those words as well, and George came on my other side. Now I knew that they knew more than they were letting on.

"The rest of you to the great hall." Dumbledore order everyone. We all quickly made our way down to the Great Hall, but I seemed to be in a state of shock, and I don't know why. I mean yeah he was might be after me but I guess I never gave it much thought but now, now it real.

The whole Gryffindor table was silent as the ate, I felt like I need to be near Harry right now, because I felt we need to watch out for each other, and apparently he thought so too because, he sat next to me and gave me a big hug.

We all found out that we were supposed to be sleeping in the Great hall that night, I don't know if that made nervous or made me feel safer, but either way that night I just wasn't able to fall asleep.

I turned to look up at the night sky until, I heard footsteps sp I quickly closed my eyes and regulated my breath to make it look as if I was in a deep sleep.

"I checked the astronomy tower and the owlery sir, but there's nothing there.' I heard Flitch say. "Third floor's clear too sir." Flitwick said. Dumbledore thanked the both of them.

"I've checked the Dungeons headmaster, no sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle." Snape's droll voice reported.

"I didn't really expect him to linger." Dumbledore stated, and I heard their footstep begin to move towards Harry and me.

"Remarkable feat don't you think, to enter Hogwart's castle on one's own completely undetected." Snape inquired

"Quite, remarkable yes." The Headmaster answered.

"Any thoughts on how he might have managed?" Snape asked.

"Oh many, each as unlikely as the next." Answered Dumbledore. "You may recall prior to the start of term I did express concern about your appointment of Professor…"

Dumbledore cut him off with, "Not a single Professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black to enter it. No, I'm certainly convinced that the castle is safe, but I'm more than willing to send the students back to their houses."

"What about Potter should he be warned?"

"Perhaps." He stated.

"What about Lira, I believe she should be told."

"No, not now, right now let the two of them sleep for in dreams we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean, or glide over the highest cloud." And with that they both walked away, and I just laid there wondering what the hell they could be talking about, what is it that Harry and I don't know?

I felt some lay next to me. I turned to see a concerned Cedric. He cupped my face with his hand, "Are you okay you looked extremely pale at dinner tonight."

I smiled sadly at him and kissed the inside of his palm, "I'm fine just a little shaken, I mean he was so close to us."

Here pulled me two him a little and hugged me, "I want you to know no matter what I'm here to protect you. I might have only known you for a little less than a year, but somehow you've bewitched me body and soul. So sleep well and know that I'm watching over you."

I smiled tiredly and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight my knight in shining armor." And as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

_I was running through a maze of shelves, trying to not look back, I noticed shadows on all sides of, but I persisted in my attempt to escape, I turned left then right, then left again, and met up with faces that were familiar to me, we all began to run. We all end up in a room, which contained an ominous veil, I turned and all of us nut one were being restrained by hooded figures, I fought for freedom, but was greet with a swift blow to the stomach. I grunted, but looked to see figures of light, one figure stood out in particular. I knew I needed to get to him, I saw a green flash of light an quickly ran in front of him, and was met with a pain like no other, and a malicious laugh surrounded me. _

Shout out to .TwiBoyz and BellaCullen2312 for your awesome reviews!!!

RR please and hope you liked!!!

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx, Reyrayankar, Happy Bubble Sakura, I got mugged by a penguin, Lost Beloved MissChristinaBlack sweetypie200494 ElvinaPotter, Angel Of Darkness808, ImaBiteChu


	12. Barking Mad, Absolutely Bonkers

HEY I'M SOOOO SORRY No excuses except my life taking control and I realized how many parts I skipped, just assume anything I didn't write about happened, and that Lira was just there I will mention Buckbeak don't worry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pulled me two him a little and hugged me, "I want you to know no matter what I'm here to protect you. I might have only known you for a little less than a year, but somehow you've bewitched me body and soul. So sleep well and know that I'm watching over you."

I smiled tiredly and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight my knight in shining armor." And as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

_I was running through a maze of shelves, trying to not look back, I noticed shadows on all sides of, but I persisted in my attempt to escape, I turned left then right, then left again, and met up with faces that were familiar to me, we all began to run. We all end up in a room, which contained an ominous veil, I turned and all of us nut one were being restrained by hooded figures, I fought for freedom, but was greet with a swift blow to the stomach. I grunted, but looked to see figures of light, one figure stood out in particular. I knew I needed to get to him, I saw a green flash of light an quickly ran in front of him, and was met with a pain like no other, and a malicious laugh surrounded me. _

I awoke the next day to see Cedric was no longer laying next to me on my right side, but I did notice that Harry had shifted closer to me in the night and was now holding, or more or less clutching on to my left hand for dear life. I turned my head to look at Harry; he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He didn't look like a boy who had known way to many sorrows and hardships for his age, he simply look like an average teenage boy. Harry has been like a brother to me since the start of Hogwarts I have no idea what I would do without him, may be fall of the top of the castle by accident. I smiled as I saw that Harry's hair had fallen in his face, I gently pushed it back with my finger tips and fixed the askew glasses on his face. He stirred and opened his eye.

I smiled brightly at him, "Hey there sleepy head, have a nice sleep?"

He groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

I giggled, "That's right I forgot you're not a morning person."

He sat up and stretched, yawn once more then replied as he began to clean his glasses, "How are you always so perky in the morning, especially after sleeping on the floor?"

I shrugged and rolled around on my stomach, noticing no one else was up besides us and wherever Cedric was. Harry lay back down on his stomach, and looked at me. I sighed.

"When dad and I first bought the cottage, we live in, well that was all the money we had, so we decided to make it an adventure, and we would sleep on the floor and built a nightlight, and pretended we were camping. I remember dad would make patterns with his wand and I would fall asleep watching the light show he made with his wand. It's weird but it's one of my happiest memories."

Harry smiled at me, "I don't think it weird, and I find it cool, that you have such different memories with your dad, but I really do wonder do you look more like your mum because you look nothing like Lupin."

I looked bashful, and turned away with shame, "I've never told you this Harry because I didn't want to make it seem like I was trying to connect with you about this but, Lupin isn't my real father, his my guardian. My mother died the day your parents did, and my dad has been MIA apparently since I was born, so in all account and purposes he's dead to me. Dad… I mean Lupin took in my mother and when she died he claimed custody and raised me as his own, I think I love him more for that then I ever could if my father ever came back, I mean who just ups and leaves their pregnant wife? To me that's just not right."

Harry looked at me shocked for a second, "Why did you hide this from me?"

I sighed and looked at the pattern on the floor, "I didn't want to make it seem like I've had as hard as a childhood as you have, I have had a great childhood thanks to my dad, and I'm sort of ashamed about my father. Can we drop this Harry? I hate talking about it."

He nodded, "Um yeah sure."

I stood up remembering what last night was, "Umm Harry I have to go, dad will be wanting to talk to me, see you later?"

He looked confused and hurt at my sudden diversion but just told me he would see me later today at quidditch practice and to say HI to dad for him. I turned and walked down to the hospital wing. As I was about to walk in Snape walked out, we both stop to look at each other.

"Miss. Lupin." HE said with distain as usual. I nodded my head, "Professor."

I went to walk into the Hospital Wing put he stopped me, "I'd watch my back if I were you Miss. Lupin you never know who is lurking in the hallways."

I glared at him and said, "Is that a threat or a statement Professor?" He glared down his nose at me and seed with malice in his voice, "It's warning Miss. Lupin, and if I were you I'd be looking over my shoulder what with black on the loose and all."

Now I was extremely confused what in the hell would Bloody Sirius Black have against me to the point where he would be tracking me down. I went to reply but he walked away, "Whatever you say snevillus." I remember reading that name in a letter from one of dad's old friends.

Snape stopped in his tacks and turned around and snaked his way back up to me, he leaned down and got in my face, "What did you call me girl."

I glared right back up at him and said, "You heard what I said _Professor._"

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, thinking that you are better than everyone else, always have your nose up in the air."

Wow now extremely confused anyone whose know my dad for even a minute, would know that dad never looked down on anybody because everyone looked down on him. I once again went to reply but Madame Pomfrey came to the door telling me my father wished to see me.

I nodded my head to her and went to go in but not before sending one last glare at Snape. AS soon as I saw dad in his bed I ran to him and jumped on his bed. He laughed as I pulled him into a gently hug mindful of any new bruise or injuries he may have acquired last night. He hugged me back and I was comforted by hid warmth as I am after every cycle. He pulled me closer to him and we sat there in silence as we usually do before I broke it with saying something I wasn't sure if I should say.

"Sirius Black broke into the castle last night." As the words escaped my mouth, I could feel dad's body tense, and his hold on me tightened just a little.

I escaped out of his grasped and turned to face him, "He trashed the Fat Lady's portrait; he was trying to get into the common room, I think he was trying to get to Harry."

Dad didn't respond he just pulled me to his chest and began to pet my head like he would do after a bad day of job hunting. We laid there in silence until curiosity got the better of me and I turned to look up at him. He was contemplating something and I wanted to know what.

"Daddy why is Sirius Black really trying to kill Harry?" I asked.

It seem my voice shook him out of his trance, he looked at me and said, "You've been told already Lira don't make me repeat it, just know he is an extremely dangerous man. You and Harry are to not go looking for him and you Ms. Trouble finds me where ever I go are to be with someone at all time do you understand me?"

As he said this he moved our foreheads together, "I understand Daddy, but don't worry about me just focus on healing and getting better." I kissed the tip of his nose, told him I loved him, and jumped of the bed skipping back to the common room so I could get ready for Qudditch practice, which I'm sure would be hell. Wood always goes over the top with the first practice of the year

I ran down on the field a prepared for a brutal day. Wood of course yelled at me for being late as Katie and Angelina high-five me behind our backs, it was a tradition for me to get Wood all hot and bother at the first practice and so far I haven't failed.

We started off with a few simple drills, and each time I felt like I was being watched. Half way through it began to rain and we still practiced, but after me and Katie got knocked off our brooms, by Fred and George not being able to see where, the bludgers we heading, he called it quits.

As I was heading into the castle I noticed, that the black dog I had been seeing for awhile was staring at me from a distance. He barked and wagged his tail as if to tell me he was happy with me and for some reason I was thrilled. Great now I know I'm really losing it when I'm proud a dog barked at me. Bloody hell I need some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Shout out to .TwiBoyz and BellaCullen2312 for your awesome reviews!!!

RR please and hope you liked!!!

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx, Reyrayankar, Happy Bubble Sakura, I got mugged by a penguin, Lost Beloved MissChristinaBlack, sweetypie200494, ElvinaPotter, Angel Of Darkness808, ImaBiteChu, TuTs Night-Storms, Nana Rae, 29, draco-rex, Mythical-Gift, kumori kochou


	13. Scruffy!

HEY another chapter also I've decided I'm going to be answering all of your review questions at the end of each chapter! Love Lexie, read enjoy review

Third year was passing fast and wet, it seems every time we go out to practice its pissing cats and dogs. Last night was a horrible full moon being as Snape wasn't able to finish the wolfs bane in time for dad. I swear if he's doing it on purpose I'll kill him. I was a little sore, but all well and good, I decided to get some extra sleep, so I skipped breakfast. I arrived just in time for dad's class.

I sat next to Harry; he turned to look at me with concern in his eyes, "Are you okay? Why weren't you at breakfast?"

I shrugged, "I was tired so I decided to get some more sleep, and I wasn't that hungry so I just skipped." He nodded but looked at me skeptically.

I jumped as I heard the classroom door slam, and wit out turning around I just knew it wasn't dad, but to my horror I found it to be Snape that was dad's alternate. Oh great this will just go swimmingly.

Snape came down the aisles slamming the shutters shut with his wand; he lowered the projector curtain, and told us all to open to 394.

I paled as I read the caption on the page Werewolves, I KNEW IT. I heard his footsteps step up to mine and Harry's desk I snapped my head up to glare at him, and I swear I saw him smirk at me. Oh just wait, I'll come up with a new prank with Fred and George just to get him back, he'll never knew what hit him.

Harry interrupted my mental rant by asking Snape were my father was. Snape came back with the cold retort of "That's not really your concern is it Potter? Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time… Now turn to page 394!"

Ron voiced his confusion over the werewolf matter and Hermione, who I might say popped up from nowhere, stated what I wanted to say, but I was still to shock that Snape would do something to this caliber.

Snape silenced her, but Ron of course had to question "When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" I saw out of the corner of my eye, Harry shaking his head."

"Now," Snape started, "which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" At this I raised my hand, trying to see if I could get Snape back just a little.

I know Snape knew I knew the answers so when he ignored my hand I wasn't surprised, "No one how disappointing." That's it respectfulness be screwed.

"Please sir," I began, "An animgaus is a wizard who _elects_ to turn into an animal, a werewolf has_ no choice. _With each full moon when he transforms he no longer remembers who he is, he'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind."

Malfoy cut my rant short with his howl, "Thank you for that Mr. Malfoy." Snap replied deadpanned.

"That is the second time two Gryffindors have spoken out of term. Now Ms. Lupin are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you and Miss Granger take pride in being insufferable know-it-alls?"

I glared at him, as Ron turned to Harry and said "He's got a point you know" I snapped me head around to glare at Ron. One look at my glare and he shrank back to his desk.

"Five points from Gryffindor. As an antidote for your ignorance, and on my desk by Monday morning two rolls of parchment on the werewolf with particularly emphasis on recognizing it."

The class room groaned, and Harry placed his complaint, "But sir it quidditch tomorrow."

I nodded my head with the statement "Snape got right into mine and Harry's faces, "Then I suggest you and Miss. Lupin take extra care, lost of limb will not excuse you." He repeated the page number, and went on to teach the class. I looked down at Harry's hand to see he had a note clutched in it. I nudged him and nodded my head towards it, he looked down and shrugged then unfolded it.

He looked up and over to Malfoy, I glanced down to see it was a picture of Harry getting it in the head with a quaffle, snapped my head to look over at Draco, he gave me a smug smirk. I whispered under my breath, "Fred and George won't let that happen don't worry about it."

He nodded his head, and I grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Morning classes went by fast and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

I sat there joking when I noticed Wood come storming into the Great Hall, he looked steaming mad. Fred and George must have realized it two because they asked him what was wrong, Wood stood up and announced a team meeting outside the Hall. We all quickly got up out of our seats, and hurried out into the hallway.

Wood still looked steaming mad, so I figured I'd be the one to man up and ask him what the bloody hell had his wand in a knot. "So Wood what's up?"

He turned to us and sighed, "We are no longer playing Slytherin tomorrow, instead we are playing Hufflepuff."

"WHAT...why?" I asked.

"Flint tells me his seekers arm is still injured, but we all know he just doesn't want to take chance playing in this weather."

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm. He's faking it." Harry spit out in hatred.

"I know that but we can't prove it so we'll have to deal with it, but my only worry is that we've been working out strategies to beat Slytherin. Hufflepuff is different though, what with their seeker, and new Captain Diggory."

Angeline and Alicia laughed, and I blushed a bit. "What's so funny?" Wood asked cocking his head to emphasize his confusion.

Fred smirked and said, "Oh nothing except lira is fraternizing with the enemy, she's dating pretty boy Diggory, and meets with him on a daily basis."

George of course being himself had to come in with, "Hey maybe we can be able to get her to turn spy for us you know get inside Diggory's head find out his strategies, and tactics, then Hufflepuff will never know what hit them when we play them tomorrow."

I huffed and slapped both of them while telling the rest of the team, "Ced and I don't talk about our teams, pro teams yes but not house teams, we know it's not right, so NO you're not getting me to turn spy f or you, we'll just have to kick there arses the old fashion way, buy using our natural born talents."

The girls cheered and Wood let out a small smile, I nodded to him, "okay so I'm done here unless there's anything else you need to inform me of Wood, I'm still hungry so I want some more food, see yah."

Wood told us we were all dismissed, so I skipped back into the Hall, and finished off my lunch then went through all the rest of my afternoon classes, after the last bell rang to signify that class were done for the day, I made my way back up to the Common room but as I got to the portrait I saw an all too familiar form.

"IS this the Hufflepuff quidditch captain trying to sneak some last minute information before tomorrow's game?"

He laughed and pushed off of the wall he was leaning on, "No just looking for my girlfriend but since I can't find her, anywhere around here I guess I'll just have to settle for you."

I laughed and pushed him back against the wall, "Then we better be sneaky if we don't want you girlfriend to see us, is she the jealous type?"

He smiled his heart warming smile and lean down, "You know I'm not really sure, I just can seem to figure her out," With that he placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

I laughed and pulled away, "Good that just mean I'm doing my job right."

He laughed shaking his head, "Go on a walk with me after dinner?"

"Okay, I'll walk with you just let me drop my books off in my dorm and change quickly "

He nodded and I ran up to my dorm, and changed in record time.

We walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall and only separated when we had to go to our house tables. I seemed to scarf down all of my food in a matter of minutes and unfortunately the twins seemed to have noticed as well.

"Bloody hell Lira calm down they aren't going to run out of food any time soon, you don't have to eat Hogwarts out of house and home." Fred said to me.

"Sorry boys but I have a lot of work to finish and with quidditch tomorrow I won't really have time to do it. " With that I ran out of the Great Hall, and outside to where Ced and I usually meet, but I guess I had finished too early for him because I waited a few minutes, but before I knew it I wasn't alone, that stray dog came up to me again.

"Hey boy how are you, huh, what are you a stalker dog hmm." I said as I pet his head. "Hell I bet you follow me around more than my dad does, ha and my dad is the biggest worry wart."

The dog barked and licked my face, "Oh eww. Okay boy new rule no doing that, haha I'm more of a cat person." The dog whined and gave me the saddest eyes I've ever seen, "Ha okay I guess your cute in a scruffy sort of way." HE barked and jumped around, "Lira are you out here?"

Cedric voiced called out, "Over here Cedric." I called back.

Ced came into view and scruffy as I know will call growled at he, "Hey bad boy no growling." HE stopped and whined, but seemed to place a barrier between Ced and I. haha dog blocker, god I really am off of my rocker.

Ced and I did what we usually talk exchange small kisses, and walk in comfortable silence, but when we got back to the castle after scruffy left, something change we usually just say good night but not tonight. No tonight we stood there looking into each other's eyes, just staring for what seemed like forever. Cedric took his hand and placed it on my face, I snuggled into it, and kissed the inside of his palm.

He took my chine and tiled it upwards, and with that he crashed his kips onto mine, in a passionate kiss, an emotion I've never felt out of him before. It shocked me for a minute, but I quickly reacted and fought back with the same passion, he both fought for dominance in the kiss but in the end Ced had, one. I felt his tongue trace my outer lip, but before I allowed him access something, or someone interrupted use.

"Well, what on earth do we have here?"

Answers**pixiestixz: **It's not random, haha trust me, and I can't tell you because right now even I'm not that sure, I might end up making two stories one where she ends up with harry and one where she ends up with Cedric, or maybe I'll leave it up to you and the other readers, buy putting it in a poll, so look for that okay thanks for the reviews

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx, Reyrayankar, Happy Bubble Sakura, I got mugged by a penguin, Lost Beloved MissChristinaBlack, sweetypie200494, ElvinaPotter, Angel Of Darkness808, ImaBiteChu, TuTs Night-Storms, Nana Rae, 29, draco-rex, Mythical-Gift, kumorikochou potter-granger-mad guildam595 SBMFanatic Nova Rapture Timetrixter22 sanity iz overrated cuteknight101 Beautiful-Phoenix75


	14. Sweet dreams

HEY another chapter also I've decided I'm going to be answering all of your review questions at the end of each chapter! Love Lexie, read enjoy review

"Well, what on earth do we have here?"  
We both pulled apart to see a shadow figure walking towards us. Both Cedric and I gulped when we saw who the shadow turned out to be.

"Miss. Lupin you do know it's after hours meaning you are breaking the rules."

"I was unaware of the time Professor Snape but thank you sir for telling me, I guess I'll just be going then." I went to turn, and Ced went to walk the other way...

"No so fast, You Mr. Diggory are a prefect and should therefore be enforcing the rules, and punishing Miss Lupin, unless you are showing favoritism in which case I must relieve you of your duty and strip you of your title."

I shook my head I knew this meant everything to Ced he had worked so hard for it and it helped him make his father proud I couldn't ask him to give that up no for me. We all stood there in silence and Ced and I looked at each other and then at Snape.

He raised his brow and said "Well? Unless of course you also want me to punish Miss. Lupin shall I say detention tomorrow, at 12?"

I looked wildly and said, "You know that's the Gryffindor qudditch match against Hufflepuff McGonagall will never allow it."

"Then perhaps Mr. Diggory should fulfill his duty and hand you your punishment."

Again we stood there until Ced cleared his throat, "Umm report to detention Monday at 7."

"Mr. Diggory I do believe that worth three night detention and reduction of house points."

I rolled my eyes and quickly nodded at Ced telling him silently that I didn't mind I mean after all these years I was used to detentions and reduction of house points."

"Okay then also report on Tuesday and Thursday at the same time as well and 5 points from Gryffindor." I smiled because he skipped Wednesday know that Oliver had book the pitch that night for us to practice.

"Also I will personally be looking in on these detentions to make sure that Miss. Lupin is given the punishment she deserves."

I glared at him and he matched my glare neither of us waning in our glare war, "Now off to bed the both of you, before I decided to deal out my own form of punishment." HE snapped.

As he turned on his heel to walk away I called out, "SWEET DREAM SNIVELLUS!" and before I could turn around I yelled the password at the painting and ran in yelling goodnight to Ced.

I laughed as I stumbled into the common room, seeing only Fred and George in there brought a smirk to my face. "Ah just the two masterminds I wanted to see, I find myself in need of a revenge prank."

The twins evil smirks both curled onto their faces at the same time,

"Well my dear," Fed began as he stood up and took hold of my right arm.

"You've come to the right place," George finished for him as he took hold of my left arm.

"Now," the both started, and plopped me and themselves down onto the couch. Fred on my right, George on my left, Fred spoke next.

"Tells love,"

Then George, "Who is that we need,"

Then Fred, "To teach a lesson to?"

George put he's face close to mine, "Is it Diggory?"

I shook my head; Fred moved George's face over with his hand and replaced George's face with his own, 'How about little wonikins, is he bothering you?"

I bit my lip trying to keep my laughter in and shook my head. They both humped and a pout graced their lips for a few seconds before they both gasped in excitement and gripped both of my arms again and at the same time they exclaimed, "IS IT A SLYTHERIN?"

I burst out into laughter and nodded, but didn't tell them who it was just yet.

"IS if Flint?" Fred asked.

I shook my head

"Malfoy?" George asked

I shook my head.

"Parkinson?" Fred asked, I laughed but still told them no.

They looked at each other, and Fred began, "George you don't think it could be?"

"But maybe it might be, is she,"

"Changed her mind about pranking teachers,"

They both looked at me with shock on their faces, "HAVE YOU?" they asked at the same time.

I bit my lip again and nodded my head, but the laughter burst out when the twins jumped up from the couch and began to dance around the common room, as if I had just told them that Snape had retired and they would get to teach the class.

"Okay, okay you two, now are you going to bloody help me or are you just going to dance around like a couple of nutters?"

The quickly sat down, and we began to make our plans for the following morning.

That night for some reason I wasn't plagued with nightmares but a long forgotten memory.

_I looked to I was in a room, with a large fireplace, alight with warm comforting flames. I turned to see in the middle of the carpet were three people a baby no older than year old in between a beautiful woman with long flowing hazel hair, and a man with black shaggy hair, the women I knew to be my mother, and the baby must have been me. The man with the black shaggy hair must have been my birthfather. All three of us were just lying there in front of the fire, Mum and dad were whispering softly to each other, while dad ran his finger through my short curly hair, and mum was gliding a finger down my face, and every few seconds she would poke my nose and I would giggle, I tuned in to what they were saying finally, "I can't believe this look at her, She's beautiful and she all ours, I never imagined I would have this." _

_It was my 'father' who had said that, my mother looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, and said, I love you, and our little Angel."_

_He pulled my mother and me closer, "I love you too, the both of you and nothing is going to change that." He put his hand on my mother's face cupping her cheek. _

_She smiled a heartwarming smile, one that only a lover can give another, kissed the inside of his palm, and said, " I know you do, you'd do anything to keep me and Lira safe, I have no doubt about that."_

_They continue to smile at each other and talk to me in hushed tones, until the baby me fell fast asleep against my father's chest. It was weird for some reason I had a clear view of my mother, but my father's face was blurred. All I could see was hairs black shaggy hair and his grey eyes. My father petted my hair and kissed my forehead, one last time before standing up and carrying me up to my basinet, in room with lots of moving pictured surrounding the wall, pictures flying butterflies, unicorns, and a dog playing with two wolves and a stag. He laid me down and kissed both of my closed eyes lightly. He moved so my mother could come and say goodnight, she kissed my cheek and as she did, I began t stir. _

_She shushed me softly and began to sing_

_**Lullaby, and good night,  
With pink roses bedight,**__**  
**__**With lilies overspread,  
Is my baby's sweet head.  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May your slumber be blessed.  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed.**_

_**Lullaby, and good night,  
You are your mother's delight,  
Shining angels beside  
My darling abide.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes rest your head.  
**__At this point my father came up behind mum and wrapped his arms around her and swayed with her to the melody, and looked over her shoulder at me with complete and utter love in his eyes__**.  
Sleepyhead, close your eyes.  
Mother's right here beside you.  
I'll protect you from harm,  
You will wake in my arms.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.**_

Lullaby, and good night,  
With pink roses bedight,  
With lilies overspread,  
Is my baby's sweet head.  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May your slumber be blessed.  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed".

_I nestled down once again, and mum pulled a lavender blanket over me, and kissed my forehead, but her and dad did not leave, and did not move apart from one another, they simply stood there watching over me as I slept_

I awoke with a start and for once I was not drench in a cold sweat on the contrary I felt warm, a glowing warmness that had spread over my body, the kind of feeling you get when you wake from a nightmare, as a child and you go running into your parents' bedroom, and snuggle up in between them, feeling safe and protected from anything and everything.

As I was getting on my Quiddtich uniform I remembered that I had an appointment to make down in the Great Hall and it would be a shame to miss it. I ran down to the Great Hall but composed myself before entering it. I walked calmly down to the teachers table where my father was sitting next to Professor Snape. I smiled at my father and he looked at me with surprise.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked me with amusement in his voice.

"Just wanted to make sure you were coming to the game that's all I know you been feeling under the weather and I want to make sure your in the right shape to spending all afternoon in the pouring rain. I even brought some of your..." but before I could finish there was a huge boom from outside the great hall.

Snape snaked his way to the up the great hall to go and check on the commotion.

"You were saying Lira."

"Oh yes I brought some of that warming potion you showed me, here drink it, it will keep you warm all through that game."

With that I poured the potion into his pumpkin juice and gave him a huge one armed hug hiding his face in my shoulder, as quickly I made a motion with my wand and switched cups.

I gave him a kiss to the cheek and bounced my way over to the twins, "What was the big boom?"

The smiled devilishly at me and said at the same time, "Timed dung bomb." I laughed and George said "He'll never be able to pin it on us since McGonagall yelled at us on the way in for roughhousing."

I smiled at them, "Brilliant! Bloody Brilliant."

We began to eat our breakfast when we saw Snape return to the great hall, we all glanced up from our food at him then glanced at one another smiling. We continued to eat, and slyly glance up at the Teacher's Table, until we all saw Snape go to drink his morning pumpkin juice. We smiled as he seemed to drink it to the very last drop.

Suddenly we heard a load roar and looked up to see Snape had gone to talk, but all was coming out was a lions roar, and though he couldn't see his hair was dyed red and gold. We all slapped hands under the table as we heard roars from all of the Slytherin students. We turned to see they as well had red and gold hair, and didn't look to happy about it. They all ran out of the great hall including Snape who glared at us as he went to leave.

The whole Gryffindor table had irrupted in laughter, and we were all having a hell of a time trying not to fall off of our seats and on to our arses. I looked up to my father to see him giving me an annoying yet amused glance, but I looked to see him point out to the corridor, and at that moment I knew I was caught.

I smiled innocently at him as I got up from my seat and went into the corridor. He came out with a great big smile covering his whole face.

"Okay Lira how did you do it?"

I cocked my head to the side feigning confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Ms. Oh so not innocent, how did you get the potion into Professor Snape's drink? Better yet all of the Slytherin's drinks?"

"I put it in your drink then switched the potions around."

"But I felt the effects of the warming potion, was did you mange that?"

"Same way we got it into all of the Slytherin's drinks, I put it the batter they would use for you pancakes, because I know you eat them on rainy days."

"You know if you put this much effort into some of your classes you'd be unbeatable."

I pouted, "But where's the fun in that?"

He laughed and let me go when he noticed the Gryffindor team as leaving to gather in the locker room for Wood's annual pre-game pep talk.

I got there just as he was saying; "Now I know this is my last year to win… I mean our last year as this team to win the cup, there has been distraction in the past, but not his year. We have three unstoppable chasers."

I smiled and yelled out, "Stop it wood you're making me blush."

Everyone laughed and it helped break the awkward tension. Wood cleared his throat and continued on, "Two bloody brilliant beater," and he turned to Harry, "A seeker who has never lost us a game. We can do this so let's go out there and play our best."

We made our way onto the field it was rain like hell out here, I was soaked within seconds, and we hadn't even made it out to the circle to shake hands with Hufflepuff. I could barely hear Lee introducing both teams.

Oliver shook hands with Cedric, I noticed a slight wink in my direction, and with that Madam Hooch brought out the balls.

"Now I want a nice clean game as always, mount your brooms, on my marks three two one."

With that she blew her whistle and the quaffle was released and the game has begun. 

Answers iLuvTwiBoyz: Well you obvious you found out it was Snape. Haha and It's scruffy to Lira well as of right now, but who knows maybe the nickname will stick between them. And glad to know you vote for Harry but the problem is if I go with Harry I may have to kill off Lira mwhahhaa...or maybe not but you would have to take that risk if you vote Harry and you'll see why if so. But we aren't to that point yet so don't worry…yet haha hope you keep reading and remember anything can happen.

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx, Reyrayankar, Happy Bubble Sakura, I got mugged by a penguin, Lost Beloved MissChristinaBlack, sweetypie200494, ElvinaPotter, Angel Of Darkness808, ImaBiteChu, TuTs Night-Storms, Nana Rae, 29, draco-rex, Mythical-Gift, kumorikochou potter-granger-mad guildam595 SBMFanatic Nova Rapture Timetrixter22 sanity iz overrated cuteknight101 Beautiful-Phoenix75 Mlnb84 mlkduds009 destinysings Babi Girl -mandi- LoveMichigan juliest et tisbe, sisi123456123456, lovlaurent, jenni10121,


	15. Hurting in the rain

**OKAY ONE REVIEW THAT'S IT? WELL THAT NOT GONNA FLY SO I WON'T RIGHT A REALLY LONG OR EVEN LONGISSH CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS THANK YOU TO THE ONE READER WHO DID REVIEW YOU GOT ME WRITING! LOVE YOU BellaCullen2312, **

As we kicked off of the ground, the lightening flashed, the rain pelted my face I could barely see. I have no idea how Harry's doing it with his glasses. It was freezing I was soaked through before we even got to the center of the field. I looked to Angelina who had caught the quaffle, she was a blur but I caught the nod. She faked the pass to Katie and let the ball dropped over her shoulder, two of the three Hufflepuff chaser went after her. I quickly caught the fake out and placed the ball under my arm. I noticed a yellow blur to my right.

It was a Hufflepuff girl from Ceds year, and she quickly rammed into my side but I held quickly to the ball, she went to ram again but I pulled out of the field and made my way back around. As I turned back I passed the ball to Katie who based it to Ang, who past it back to Katie. The keep going back and fourth, I keep under them. The keeper couldn't tell who had the ball, the girls dropped it and I caught it without the thick keeper seeing. Katie faked throwing the quaffle to the farthest right ring, the keeper went to block as I sailed the quaffle through the middle ring. I raised my fist in triumph but that was short lived as I felt something hard and solid knock into my stomach, and knock the air out of me. 

Bloody hell I'm going to beat who ever whacked that bludger at me. God that hurt. I faintly heard a whistle blow, and Hooch yell a penalty. Another clap of thunder and a flash as I heard Wood call for a time-out. I slowly made my way to the group, god I think one of my ribs is broken. Wood looked at me concurringly, "You still okay to play Lupin?"

I nodded as Fred and George help me to stand, "Yeah as long as you don't as me to be a beater I should be fine."

Harry asked the score and we were up thank god I would be bloody pissed if they scored when I was down. 

"Unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night." Wood yelled over another clap of thunder. I then noticed how dark it had gotten from the time when we had started the game. 

Harry looked tired said, "I've got no chance with these on." he waved to his glasses.

Next thing I know a soaking Hermione is casting a drying spell, and Wood looks like he's found the love of his life. 

"There," she said handing them back to him, "They'll repel water now."

Brilliant!" Would yelled over the rain, "Okay team, let's go for it.!"

We all quickly kicked off and started the game back up , Katie now had the ball and we quickly put it in play. We scored another goal as, we quickly fought for control of the quaffle. All of a sudden I heard a scream and I look up to see a cloud of Dementors surrounding a figure, which my gut instinct told me was Harry. 

I went to make my way up to him when he started to fall, I heard another scream, and dashed my way to my falling friend, he was falling to fast for me to catch him though. I heard a spell, and Harry's body seemed to slow if not stop in mid-air. He then gently landed on the ground. 

I heard Lee yell the that Hufflepuff had caught the snitch but at this point I just didn't care, I quickly flew my way to Harry, and despite my ribs as soon as I was close enough to the ground I ran my way over to Harry's unconscious body. I tapped his cheek but he didn't even flinch. "What have you gotten yourself into now?" I sighed.

Dumbledore was there as well to told Fred and George to take Harry up to the Hospital Wing. They nodded solemnly and quickly but gently lifted him up and made their way up to the castle.

Wood looked at me sadly, "Wood caught the Snitch we lose." 

"So, does that really matter right now?"

Wood just shrugged an headed into the locker room. I sighed and went to make my way back to the castle but I forgot about my little rib situation as I fell to the muddy ground.

"LIRA!" I heard someone call my name but I was seeing double, so I wasn't to sure who it was. I heard my name again but I was to focused on the pain. Ugh God this really hurt. 

Next thing I know I feel two cool hands on my face, "Lira look at me."

I look up to see the warm eye's of Cedric, "Lira what's wrong, I can't help if I don't know."

I tried to get it out but I think a lot of it was slurred, "Took a bludger,, ribs broken I think. Is Harry alright?"

He laughed, "Is Harry alright? Lira you took a fast fly bludger it by my best beater, Luv I think the question is why aren't you on your way to the hospital wing?"

"Was trying… but couldn't walk…hurts to much," I whimpered

He patted my wet hair down, if I wasn't in so much pain I would have laughed at the corniness of the situation. "I know it does luv, lets get you up so Madame Pomfrey can heal you.

I tried to stand up but the pain was over bearing and I blacked out…

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx, Reyrayankar, Happy Bubble Sakura, I got mugged by a penguin, Lost Beloved MissChristinaBlack, sweetypie200494, ElvinaPotter, Angel Of Darkness808, ImaBiteChu, TuTs Night-Storms, Nana Rae, 29, draco-rex, Mythical-Gift, kumorikochou potter-granger-mad guildam595 SBMFanatic Nova Rapture Timetrixter22 sanity iz overrated cuteknight101 Beautiful-Phoenix75 Mlnb84 mlkduds009 destinysings Babi Girl -mandi- LoveMichigan juliest et tisbe, sisi123456123456, lovlaurent, jenni10121,


	16. Healing

**Okay everyone here it comes and thanks for the review, stories may become stretched because as most of you know school is up and going right now and with all my advance classes I have a hell of a work load, plus play and sports so I will write when I can. IMPORTANT! THE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE ABOUT WHO Lira should end up with… so if you don't want to leave it up to me VOTE! Also review responds are at the bottom. **

"You think she'll be pissed?" an annoying voice broke through the darkness.

"The wanker broke three of her ribs, and cracked the rest. What the bloody hell do you think?" An equally annoying voice broke through as well.

Some color was starting to form along with hazy shapes, and for some reason I saw a lot of red.

"May be she won't noticed." A squeaky broken voice said.

"Perfect idea Ronnikins! Let's just play it off as if she doesn't have heavy bandages wrapped across her torso! She'll never know!"

"It was just a thought," the voice said shyly.

"Ron didn't mum warn you about overworking your brain, all that hard think can't be good for you." The voice was starting to sound familiar. And the red was all starting to come together.

I looked to see above me was Fred, George, Ron and Hermione all hover over me. I turned my head to see Cedric smiling sheepishly, while holding my hand as he was sitting next to me. I went to get up and but groaned at the pain that spread across my chest and torso.

"What the bloody hell is the point of having a healer if she doesn't heal you when you in pain!" I huffed out as I slowly slid down back onto.

The group laughed at that, Fred went to say something but he was interrupted.

"Oh Miss Lupin hold your horse I'm coming, this serum has to be taken while conscious and since you were not, I was unable to give it to you." Madame Pomfrey said as she came into the room with a cup of something in her hand.

She handed me the cup, I sniffed it, and didn't smell anything to dreadful, but as I went to take a sip I found out I was dead wrong. God it was awful tasted more like poison then healing medicine. I spit it out quicker then I drank it in. I sputter and coughed as Ced tapped me on my back to stop me from chocking.

"GOD WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME?"

"Oh please, you've been here long enough to know that know of the stuff I give you ever taste like pumpkin juice, now drink this one or you can suffer through your ribs and have to miss the next two months of Qudditch."

"WHAT?" The twins shouted as they looked at her, then the turned to me, glared at the same time and in a deadly tone the both threatened, "Drink it or else."

I nodded and held my hand out to Madame Pomfrey, so that she could give me the medicine. She handed it to me and I quickly held my nose and gulped it down as quickly as I could. God was it awful, to took everything I had not to bring it back up, before this fuzzy warmth spread across my body, making me feel totally relaxed.

"See it wasn't so bad." Cedric said as he rubbed my back. I just turned my head to glare at him. He just sat there and chuckled in reply.

I looked around me and noticed for the first time that Harry wasn't here, and then it all started to come back to me. I shot right up even though my ribs still groaned in protest. "Where's Harry? Is he alright? Why where the dementors so close? What is Dumbledore going to do about it?"

"Whoa, Lira one question at a time," Fred said.

"Harry's fine," George said.

"Just a little shaken up," Fred finished.

"He's over there asleep," George said.

"If you really want to see him," Fred finished.

I turned my head to the left to see Harry was asleep on the other bed.

The group then went to hover over Harry.

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he." Ron stated as he looked over Harry's form.

Fred and George both rolled their eyes at the same time, and Fred replied," Peaky? What do you expect, he fell over fifty feet."

George the responded with, "Yeah, c'mon Ron lets walk you off the Astronomy Tower."

Then Fred finished for him by saying, "And see what you look like."

And then to our surprise, a voice responded, "Probably a right sight better the he usually does."

I looked over to see that Harry was starting to come through.

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

Before I heard the responds Ced left with a quick goodbye, and left me there confused.

All of a sudden Harry shot up scaring us all.

"What happened?"

"You fell off your broom," I responded from my bed.

"No really. I meant the match, who won?"

We all looked at each other sheepishly wondering how to break it to him.

"Diggory got the snitch." Said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground with Lira, he tried to call it off. Said he wanted a rematch, but the won fair and square… even Wood admits it."

I looked around seeing our oh so noble captain was not with us and spoke up about it, "Yeah where the bloody hell is Wood?"

"Still in the showers," Fred told me. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

I scoffed, "Oh please it was one game, and we can make it up. I mean it's not like it was the bloody world cup or anything"

I looked over to see Harry was upset over losing. I stretched my hand over to him and grabbed his hand and squeeze it in reassurance.

"Oh, cheer up Harry you've never missed a Snitch before, there had to be at least one time you didn't get it." I said to him.

We talked for a little while about who we had to beat, and who had to beat whom so that we could win the cup, but soon poppy shooed them all out. Fred seeing that Harry was still a little upset parted with,

"Cheer up Harry; you're still the best seeker we've ever had."

Ron and Hermione stayed to tell Harry all about the attack and that Dumbledore banned those hooded freaks. Then Harry asked the question I was dreading answering.

"Hey what happened to my broom?"

"Er- well when you feel off it sort of blew and hit the Whomping Willow."

"And," Harry asked.

"Well it sort of didn't make it." The Hermione showed him the splinters that were once his broom.

Madame Pomfrey was making me and Harry stay for the night so she could make sure everything was fine, and when we got to loud she threatened me with that horrid potion.

I sat there think as Harry's soft snore filled the room, I was confused why Ced would just book like that without saying anything. As I was think I felt someone enter the room, and for some reason I just knew it wasn't Madame Pomfrey. I turned to see it was Ced.

I glared at him; I was extremely pissed off by his actions this afternoon.

"Hey how… how are you?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh just fine you know after you skipped out on me and all."

"Look I know I should have stayed but I was afraid you'd be mad at me for what happened to today. You know with my teammate and then with me catching the snitch."

"I've told you what happen on the field stays on the field I more pissed you left without a word."I said as I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well would flowers and some candy make it better?"

Curse him for bring candy he knows about my sweet tooth.

"Maybe… depends what kind?"

He laughed and said, "The caramel chocolate kind."

I laughed and grinned up at him like a two year old at Christmas, "Non melting?"

"Non-melting, and these are for you too." And with that he had a little teddy bear saying get well soon and a bunch of white lilies, my favorite in memory of my godmother.

"Oh your good Mr. Diggory you are good."

He sat down on the bed with me put his arm around me and said, "I try love I do try."

He kissed my forehead and we sat there together falling asleep.

**Saint of the Sinner: Thank you soo much that review made my day. Sorry if I can't update a lot though, I'm extremely busy.**

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx, Reyrayankar, Happy Bubble Sakura, I got mugged by a penguin, Lost Beloved MissChristinaBlack, sweetypie200494, ElvinaPotter, Angel Of Darkness808, ImaBiteChu, TuTs Night-Storms, Nana Rae, 29, draco-rex, Mythical-Gift, kumorikochou potter-granger-mad guildam595 SBMFanatic Nova Rapture Timetrixter22 sanity iz overrated cuteknight101 Beautiful-Phoenix75 Mlnb84 mlkduds009 destinysings Babi Girl -mandi- LoveMichigan juliest et tisbe, sisi123456123456, lovlaurent, jenni10121, Edwardlvr2317, EmmaCullen09,Lily Luna Snape Riddle, michelle., halliwin, Carma09, BlueRose22, Nimway Emrys, chaos the umbreon


	17. Harry!

**So I bet you are wondering why I haven't updated well that would be thanks to not one review for my last chapter. So now you get a small nothing chapter. I also now want four reviews before I update anything no excuses! IMPORTANT! THE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE ABOUT WHO Lira should end up with… so if you don't want to leave it up to me VOTE! Also review responds are at the bottom. **

_I was struggling to breathe; I could feel the blood pouring out of my side, as I was trying to stem the flow. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry, but I knew I had to help him, it was my job. I had already failed him once and I couldn't do it again. I quickly stood to my feet, and looked to see him standing there talking with my worst nightmare. I dreaded this sight hoping he would have had enough sense to leave while he could, I could die in his place and have no regrets but he was the one we needed. If he did all of this would have been for nothing and I just couldn't let that happen, not after everything we had given up for this war. I would have to break my promise to him first. I wouldn't be there at the end to congratulate him, but that okay first he needs to win._

_I looked to see the man raise his wand at him, and He raised his right back, I would have to act quickly, if I wanted to get there on time. A shout echoed through the forest giving me and the any just the distraction we need, he aimed and fired his spell and as He saw the spell coming for him I quickly threw my bad on top of his. Using myself as a shield and the last words out f my mouth were_

"_HARRY!"_

I quickly shot up in bed to see Harry looking at me with a curious glance, "What's wrong why did you yell my name?"

**P.S liking things and alerting me are great but they are not the same as reviews.**

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx, Reyrayankar, Happy Bubble Sakura, I got mugged by a penguin, Lost Beloved MissChristinaBlack, sweetypie200494, ElvinaPotter, Angel Of Darkness808, ImaBiteChu, TuTs Night-Storms, Nana Rae, 29, draco-rex, Mythical-Gift, kumorikochou potter-granger-mad guildam595 SBMFanatic Nova Rapture Timetrixter22 sanity iz overrated cuteknight101 Beautiful-Phoenix75 Mlnb84 mlkduds009 destinysings Babi Girl -mandi- LoveMichigan juliest et tisbe, sisi123456123456, lovlaurent, jenni10121, Edwardlvr2317, EmmaCullen09,Lily Luna Snape Riddle, michelle., halliwin, Carma09, BlueRose22, Nimway Emrys, chaos the umbreon, x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x, LAW1892, alicecullen1027, Dani0Lynn


	18. Dreams do come true

**Hope everyone had a very happy All Hallows Eve, and I want to thanks all those who responded and reviewed...ps my answers and replies are at the bottom of the story ****IMPORTANT! ****THE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE ABOUT WHO Lira should end up with… so if you don't want to leave it up to me VOTE! **

_ "HARRY!"_

I quickly shot up in bed to see Harry looking at me with a curious glance, "What's wrong why did you yell my name?"

I was panting and unable to answer him, and I just shook my head, and noticed my hand was still clutched to my side that not only moments ago in my dreams, was streaming blood. I looked down at it to see my hand was clean and there was no blood to be found. In the background I could still hear Harry calling my name, but at the same time I felt like I was in a bubble, you know not really all there. I closed my eye and took a deep calming breath; I opened my eyes to see Harry's concerned yet confused face staring at me from across the room.

"Lira what happened, are you okay?"

I gulped down the dry lump in my throat and replied with a raspy voice, "I'm fine Harry just another nightmare, go back to bed."

With that I laid back down on my side and try to pretend I was asleep, but of course Harry knew otherwise.

"Lira what was it about this time, and how many is that now three maybe four times a week? Lira you need to tell someone about them, maybe there's a reason that you're having them."

I just stayed where I was and replied, "I never remember them Harry so what is the point in complaining about something I never remember. " That sadly to say was one of the first and biggest lies I had ever told Harry.

I remembered most of them as clearly as is they had really happened and each one never has a happy ending. Each one seemes to end up with me or someone else dying, and I need to get to the bottom of these dreams and soon.

I didn't even noticed that Ced had left but I really couldn't expect him to sleep here all night, on a bed that was way too small for two people and he would have gotten in trouble with Madame Pomfrey if she would have come in and found him in my bed. I quickly fell back asleep and never woke till later the next morning. Turns out Madame P wanted to keep us in the hospital wing all weekend, and we had many guest to keep us company, Ced, Ron, and Hermione stayed with us till night and we even had the team come and visit us again. This time Wood told Harry that he didn't blame him for our loss, although he sounded as if he had died a little inside so I don't know if that really counts, but I know for sure that it didn't make Harry feel any better. I could tell something other than the loss of the game and his broom was bothering him, and I intended to find out what it was.

I was ecstatic to be back on Monday, but my excitement deflated when I realized that it was indeed Monday. Draco keep tormenting Harry about the Dementor attack, and by the time potions came around I snapped and threw a crocodile heart at him, then Snape took away 50 points. I just shrugged it wasn't the first time that many points had been taken away and I'm pretty sure it won't be the last.

Next was Dad's class and I hope he was feeling well enough to teach because, one if Snape was teaching then I was going to skiving and due to that bloody beater I had spent my whole weekend in the hospital wing meaning I had not had the chance to even start the essay he set.

As we walked in to class, I saw my father pale and worn, but smiling at us all the same. When his eyes landed on me his smile grew sad and he had a guilty gleam in his eyes. I shook my head at him as if to say don't worry about it I understand.

Before my dad had a chance to say a word the class attacked him complaining about Snape and the essay he had set. Dad calmed them all down even Dean who was just complaining about the _two rolls of parchment_ part.

_W_e spent the rest of class learning about hinkypunks, and might I say they were extremely amusing.

As we were all about to leave for the rest of the day, Dad called out "Lira, Harry do you mind come back here after your last class?"

We both looked at each other shrugged and turned back to face dad, "This is our last class of the day Professor, what is it you need to talk about?" Harry asked.

"I would like to take a walk and talk about some things with the two of you." He answered.

We agreed and walk with dad out towards the Dark forest which is a lot less creep during the day, huh go figure.

We walked for some time before dad began to speak, "I'm sorry to hear about your broomstick Harry, is there no chance of fixing it?"

"No, the tree smashed it to bits." Harry replied forlornly.

"Did you hear about the dementors too?" Harry asked.

Dad looked at him quickly and replied, "Yes I did, and I don't think any of us have ever seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for sometime… furious for his refusal to let them in the grounds."

"But Professor why do the dementors affect me so, well more than anyone else?" Harry asked.

"Dementors are the foulest creators to walk this earth, they feed on every happy memory, every happy feeling until you are left with nothing with your worst memories, and they affect you worse of all because there are true horrors in you past horrors that none of your classmates could ever imagine. Well other than Lira of course."

Me being in deep thought just looked over at him and nodded.

"You are not weak Harry, the memories you have would make anyone fall off their broom, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Leave it to Dad to comfort someone in need.

"But why did they have to come to the game." Harry grounded out bitterly.

"They were hungry, they are use to feeding off of the inmates of Azkaban until they are incapable of even a single cheerful thought. Most go mad within weeks."

At this I put in "But Sirius Black he escaped."

I noticed dad hands clutched tightly to his side as he stiffened slightly.

Harry cut in "You made that dementor on the train go away."

"I don't pretend to be an expert but there are certain defenses one can use." Dad answered.

"Can you teach me?"

"And me!" I piped in feeling very left out all of a sudden.

"All right I'll try and help, but only after the holiday I'm still weak and I have a lot to do, I picked a very inconvenient time to fall ill, now if you don't mind Harry, I must speak with Lira alone."

Harry thanked him and started to make his way back to school.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you need me."

I turned to give him a stern glare, "Don't," I warned.

"Don't what?" He asked

"Don't go feeling guilty about things that you have no control over, be it either me getting hurt or you not being able to come and visit. I had plenty of people taking care of me, if anything I feel bad about not being able to check up on you to see if you need any healing."

He turned and with a stern voice replied, "Lira I told you it's not your responsibility to look after me, it's my job to look after you. You are not the parent here."

I put my hands on my hips and stubbornly responded "And I've told you that I don't see it as a responsibility, it's just what family does. You are all I have dad and I'll be dammed if I'm not going to take care of you when you are unable to completely take care of yourself, just like you do with me. I love you daddy and I just want to help you as much as you can with this."

Dad came and pulled me tightly to him and kissed my head, and I heard him sniffle as I tightly hugged him back.

"Daddy what's wrong now?" I asked.

He put me at arms' length and cupped my face tenderly, "How extraordinarily like your mother you are, both in attitude and in looks. Your mother would tell me the same thing ever time I would argue with her, same stance and tone as well, except when she told me she would hit me over the head, said it would help it sink into my thick head." He said with a chuckle.

I laughed and looked at him, "Do you think she would be proud of me?"

He looked at me with that gleam in his eye and said, "I know she would be because, you my dear are her twin, you are a kind and loving person Lira, and don't let anyone tell you different. Your mother loved you very much, I'm sure she looking down on us right now, with love and pride. You know your mother saw you in a dream."

"What?" I ask him with interest.

"Yep she had a touch of psychic in her. Whenever something was about to happen she would have a dream about it. And right before she found out she was pregnant with you she told me that she had, had a dream of girl with long ebony hair and crystal grey eyes, who had a contagious laugh and a loving heart, and when you were born she turned to me and said, this is the girl I saw. "

I was both scared and amazed by that, but does this mean that the dreams I've been having are going to come true, or is it merely coincidence?

"Lira are you alright?" Dad asked.

I blinked away my thoughts and quickly responded, "Yes I'm fine."

"Come on then let get back and get you something to eat." I nodded happily, and we stated to walk back, at one point something made me look around and I noticed that the Scruffy was following us.

For some reason I didn't tell dad, but just told him that I had to collect some plant samples for Herbology, for extra credit.

I quickly walked over to the dog, "Hey scruffy what are you doing huh, are you following me?"

He barked at me as if to say of course.

I laughed "You know you act more like a human then a dog." I pet him and he out his paws on my shoulder and licked my face.

I laughed again, "Okay down boy, I have to go now my dad is waiting for me. I'll see you around stay out of trouble." I went to walk away and but his teeth caught my robe, and he whined as if to say don't go.

I bent down and hugged him, and gave a quick kiss to his mangled snout, "I have to go scruffy, I promise I'll see you later okay."

He barked as if to say okay. "Okay by scruffy, see you soon," I replied and quickly made my way back to dad.

BlackAngel91797: Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter and remember to keep the coming.

LoveMichigan: Thanks for the review, and no nobody is dying…Yet, who knows. You have to keep reading to find out.

Phantomofthemusical: I wasn't really ransoming more or less a bribing. You see I never really stop updating, I can't my muse won't allow it, but I do like to scare people into thinking I will. I just can't stand when I see all the alerts and favorites, but yet no one takes the time to review. I can't give you a great story unless you tell me what you want. But I will take your comment under consideration, and welcome to my story I hope your enjoying it. It seems by the poll that most people want Lira with Harry, but at this point I'm not sure when they will or if they will get together. I do intend to continue the story until the very end of the series. As for Lira telling Lupin I think I sort of answered that in the chapter.

**P.S liking things and alerting me are great but they are not the same as reviews.**

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx, Reyrayankar, Happy Bubble Sakura, I got mugged by a penguin, Lost Beloved MissChristinaBlack, sweetypie200494, ElvinaPotter, Angel Of Darkness808, ImaBiteChu, TuTs Night-Storms, Nana Rae, 29, draco-rex, Mythical-Gift, kumorikochou potter-granger-mad guildam595 SBMFanatic Nova Rapture Timetrixter22 sanity iz overrated cuteknight101 Beautiful-Phoenix75 Mlnb84 mlkduds009 destinysings Babi Girl -mandi- LoveMichigan juliest et tisbe, sisi123456123456, lovlaurent, jenni10121, Edwardlvr2317, EmmaCullen09,Lily Luna Snape Riddle, michelle., halliwin, Carma09, BlueRose22, Nimway Emrys, chaos the umbreon, x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x, LAW1892, alicecullen1027, Dani0Lynn,BlackAngel91797,LoveMichigan,CutUpAngel17, phantomofthemusical, Night-Storms, animefan000


	19. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Here is another chapter for you guys hope you enjoy. Reviews have been great so keep them up please and thank you...ps my answers and replies are at the bottom of the story ****IMPORTANT! ****THE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE ABOUT WHO Lira should end up with… so if you don't want to leave it up to me VOTE! . Ps (again) some people have begun to vote for Cedric so all you harry lovers who don't want to see Lira and Ced end up together better start to vote. Voting will end at the end of the year.**

He barked as if to say okay. "Okay by scruffy, see you soon," I replied and quickly made my way back to dad.

"_I feel like I've been here before, I know I've been here before." _

"_What are you talking about Harry?"_

"_I've seen it in a dream. Something's wrong"_

_I felt an arm come across my waist. And a different voice spoke._

"_What are you talking about, do we need to get Lira out of here, or is this another part of the task._

_I was trembling with fright and there was a horrid cold feeling settled deep within my body, something terrible was about to happen, yet at the same time I could feel the warmth of his body on mine. _

"_We all need to get out of here. Cedric take Lira and get back to the cup."_

_I began to shake, no I couldn't leave him._

"_Come on Lira."_

_We all stopped when a door open and the light reveled to us a figure carrying something that looked like a baby, but the feeling in my body told me this was no child._

"_Kill the spare, and take the girl."_

_With that all I could hear was them both shouting as a his body of radiating warmth covered me as a human shield as if that would stop all harm from coming to me._

"_NOOOOO!" _

_A green light, and then the warmth that had once surrounded me turned cold, and the body weight feel on top of me, causing me and him to fall. I quickly turned him over to get a good look at him and as I looked upon his face, I did something I hadn't done in years; I sobbed my heart out, _

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no Please wake up. Come on wake up, NO, CEDRIC! NO! COME BACK CED PLEASE COME BACK! " I yelled as I looked into the cold lifeless eyes, of the man I had come to love._

I woke with a jump and was surrounded by a cold wet sweat shining on my body.

After that, I spent my week back in a huge daze; all I could think about was my mom and her dreams. Are my dreams going to come true, but at the same time am I also having dreams of the past? I mean there was that one with my dad, mum and I that most defiantly couldn't have been the future. Also that means someone is trying to hurt me, Harry, and Cedric, but other than the usual who would want to go after me I'm nothing special. And why Cedric what does he play in all of this

I went to class all week and for some reason felt like I hadn't seen Ced in a long time, and then it dawned on me that I hadn't really talked to him since the hospital wing. Hmm I wonder what's going on there. Ced usually is the one to come and find me. I decided I would have to talk to him about that. That night at dinner I searched the hall for him but found his seat at the Hufflepuff table empty, I decided I would go and talk with one of his friends to find out where he could be. I quickly got up and made my way over to Thomas McKee.

"Hey Tom do you know where Ced has been? I haven't seen him all week."

Tom turned around and glared at me. Wow not what I was expecting.

"Oh so know you notice he's not here."

I looked at him confused, what are you talking about, of course I noticed. I've been a little busy so I haven't had a chance to talk with him."

"Yeah, probably too busy talking with Harry Potter." He spat at me.

Wow wait a minute here what has crawled up his arse?

"What the bloody hell are you on about McKee?"

He stood up and took me outside the hall by my arm.

"HEY HANDS OFF!" I yelled

He quickly turned me to face him.

"I'm talking about while Ced was sitting in bed with you in the hospital wing; all you keep mumbling was Harry's name Lira. He was already worried about Harry being a problem between you two, and now you go and have dreams about him. That's not helping his whole self-esteem issues over the Harry subject. So do you want to explain to me what the hell is going on because I will not just sit here and watch my best friend be played like some common fool. Ced deserves a lot better than that. "He said as he spat venom in my face.

I snapped my arm out of his hold.

"Of course I know Ced deserves more than me. I think that every ruddy day. Why would he want some girl with tons of baggage when he could have a nice normal girl? But I am not that girl. I'm also not the girl who cheats or sneaks around behind her boyfriend's back, so stop implying that. And you want to know why I was saying Harry's name in my sleep. Hmm do you? It's because I have these horrific vivid nightmares about the people I love dying. And I been in such a fucking daze this week because I had one of Cedric dying, and I'm not good with stuff like this and I'm scared, and and and... Would you stop looking at me like that!"

He had this stupid grin on his face.

"You love Ced!"

"What, what are you on about?"

"You said you love Ced."

"I did not, what the bloody hell are you on?"

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"DID TOO!"

"NO I BLOODY DID NOT YOU WANKER!"

"You said you only have dreams about the people you love, and that you had had a dream about Ced, so there you have it you love Ced."

And with that he walked away, but not before yelling, "Oh by the way he's in the library," over his shoulder.

I calmed myself down and quickly made my way to the library to see Ced sitting there sulking not even bothering to pretend to read. I quickly picked up a book.

I snuck behind him took, the book and wacked him upside the head with it.

"OW, what the – LIRA?" He asked confused.

"That is for being an idiot," I said as I wacked his arm with the book.

"And that is for not telling me that you were upset with me, and I had to hear it from Tom."

I wacked him a third time with the book.

"Okay now what was the one for?"

"That one was because I'm angry at you. There is nothing going on between me and Harry, other than the fast that he's like a brother to me. And if you had bothered to stick around you would have found that I was saying Harry's name in my sleep because I was having a nightmare where he died, and I can't stand when I have dreams of people I love dying, just like the other night I had one of you dying and I almost torn my dorm room apart thinking it was true and-"

Ced cut me off with one of the most passionate kisses we had ever shared. When we finally broke apart he took his forehead placed it on mine and said

"I love you too!"

I froze in my spot, no one had said that to me, other than dad but this was so totally different, I mean I'm only thirteen, I don't know what love really is, do I ?

"Lira, what's wrong love?"

Oh god there's that word again, what do I do? Run? No, that's not right, running will not accomplish anything here except hurting Ced and making me look like a loon. Um faint, no that even more stupid, who the bloody hell faints? Girly damsels in distress that's who! Oh God say something you idiot he's going to think your mental just standing there frozen.

I felt him shake me.

"Lira, come on come back to me Lira. We need to talk about this. Come on nothing is wrong." Ced said gently as he slowly brought me to his body, and rested my head on his chest, as he hugged me tightly to him as if he knew I was thinking of running.

"I-I-I I'm not r-ready for t-this." I stuttered.

He chuckled, and the vibrations it caused against me helped to calm me down somehow.

"I figured love, but that's okay I told you we don't have to rush, you can tell me again another time. When you really want to tell me and it doesn't just slip. I just wanted you to know how I felt. We don't have to keep saying, though I'm sorry to say it might slip from me. I tend to not always watch what I'm saying. Why does this scare you so much, you do know it's a good thing."

And as he said that I couldn't help but think all the things that went wrong in my family because of love. Mum loved dad with all her heart and then he ended up leaving her all by herself, and she died of a broken heart, not having the will to fight any more. Dad was so heartbroken when mum died that's he's never really been the same I know that because the old pictures in his room show him smiling and laughing so hard that he's crying. Now when he smiles it's not too its full extent and dad rarely laugh hard then a slight chuckle. Harry's parents loved him but they ended up dying for him. I've never know a true love story, or a loving story that didn't end in someone dying.

"I'm not so sure about that Cedric, history proves otherwise."

He looked at me confused and palmed my face tilting it to look up at him, curse him for being so tall

"What are you talking about love?"

I sighed and looked into those stupid dreamy eyes of his.

"My mum loved my dad so much, that he was basically the air she breathed, and when he left us, she was devastated. Dad told me after that she just lost the will to live. I don't want that Ced I've gone my whole life without being completely dependent on anyone. Sure I ask my dad for help, but I can deal without him for the whole school year without him. I know the way I'm explaining it sounds horrible, but what you are talking about scares me because, nothing good ever seems to some out of it. Also to be honest I'm not too sure if I know how to love anyone like this."

"But you love your dad, and Harry and the Weasley's and Hermione."

"Yeah but it's different."

"How?"

"I don't know it just is."

With that I broke free from his gaze and began to make my way out of the library

"You know what I think?" He hissed at me as he grabbed my arm,

"What, what do you think. Enlighten me with your wisdom."

"I think you're scared, you don't know the rules and you don't know how to play the game so you just walk away."

"Game, so that's all this is to you a game." I escaped his grasped and began to hurry my way back in the direction of the Great Hall.

Okay so that may be over reacting just a tad, but I'm freaked here give me some credit that I still haven't run as fast as Draco does when he sees himself in the mirror.

"That's not what I meant Lira and you know it," Ced yelled from behind me.

I turned and glared back at him, "Well then write me a bloody rule book Cedric, since this is apparently just a game, write the rules down for me. That way I can follow along. While you're at it write a dictionary explaining what you mean because what it sounds like your telling me is this is something you're doing just to get a laugh. What do you and McKee talk and laugh about this every night say "Oh god she's so stupid, she thinks I'm actually serious."

With that I turned on my heel and walked back to the Great Hall.

As I entered I quickly made my way to my table and saw there was a seat between the twins across from Harry. I quickly sat down and cuddled into Fred's side as if he was a big teddy bear. He tensed and then quickly moved his arm across my shoulders and I buried my face in his side. I suddenly felt drain and my eyes felt tired. I felt Fred move and kiss my forehead, and he quietly spoke into my hair, "What wrong?"

I just shook my head and kept it buried in his side, and then I felt another arm come across my other side and new it had to be George, ha my two giant twin ginger teddy bears. I love how they knew just what I needed, and right now I just needed to be near someone who really understands me. I thought that was Cedric, but I guess I was wrong he doesn't know me as well as I had thought.

I felt some one tap my foot and I knew it was Harry trying to figure out what was wrong, once again I just shook my head in Fred's side, and I could feel him shake his own.

"Drop it mate you know she's won't talk until he's ready." George's voice spoke out, my guess was to Harry.

"HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH LIRA?" and that must have been Ron, the oh so subtle boy he is,

"Oh shut up Ronald can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it," And that must be Hermione the ever annoying voice of reason.

"What I was just asking, what the problem with asking."

"Because she doesn't want to be asked Ronald or else she would tell us." Hermione responded.

"Well maybe the both of you should shut up you're not helping by bickering and really you're just being annoying. Maybe you two should go find an empty broom closet to sort your differences out in." Fred suggested as he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist needing the warmth and comfort that the twins had always brought me. They were like the older brothers I had always wanted. They were jokesters and master pranksters, but they knew when to be serious and sincere, and they also knew when I need them most and how I need them.

The first time I was playing chaser they made me less nervous by cracking jokes but when I fell of the broom because of a bludger, and broke my arm, Fred had quickly swept me up in his arms and rushed my to the Hospital Wing comforting me the whole time. Another time was when Marcus Flint was making rude comments about me, and instead of me eating him to a bloody pulp, George jinx his face, leaving it cover in painful boils for two weeks.

"Lira we need to talk you can just walk away like that." I heard Ced say from above me.

I shook my head into Fred's side telling him that I didn't want to talk to Ced.

"I think you should leave Diggory, whatever it is you two were talking about, she doesn't want to talk about right now so why don't you walk away and come find her at a time when she a little more calmed down."

"Fine, but I do want to talk about this Lira, meet me at the three broomsticks this weekend and we'll talk okay. Say around two yeah?"

I shook my head yes, and Fred chuckled, "She says that's fine."

"Okay by Lira, I love you." That it's I'm gonna kill him. He did that on purpose because he knew I wouldn't answer and then everyone would start asking questions. He shouldn't have done that I hate when other people get involved in my life.

I felt a shake on my arm, "Okay Lira I think we need to talk," It was Fred's voice and I was so not looking forward to this talk.

LoveMichigan: I hope this is different enough for you. I had noticed the same thing when I was rereading the story so I am working on making Lira more unique and different from Harry, but there are going to be moments were they are going to be doing the same thing because they are tied to the same story and well both have some of the same obstacles to face.

FallenAngelFox: Thank you your review made my day. And thank you for voting but if Ced wins the votes then I have to go with him, but as of now Harry's winning.

BlackAngel91797: Glad you are going to keep ready, hope you keep up with the reviews

**P.S liking things and alerting me are great but they are not the same as reviews.**

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx, Reyrayankar, Happy Bubble Sakura, I got mugged by a penguin, Lost Beloved MissChristinaBlack, sweetypie200494, ElvinaPotter, Angel Of Darkness808, ImaBiteChu, TuTs Night-Storms, Nana Rae, 29, draco-rex, Mythical-Gift, kumorikochou potter-granger-mad guildam595 SBMFanatic Nova Rapture Timetrixter22 sanity iz overrated cuteknight101 Beautiful-Phoenix75 Mlnb84 mlkduds009 destinysings Babi Girl -mandi- LoveMichigan juliest et tisbe, sisi123456123456, lovlaurent, jenni10121, Edwardlvr2317, EmmaCullen09,Lily Luna Snape Riddle, michelle., halliwin, Carma09, BlueRose22, Nimway Emrys, chaos the umbreon, x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x, LAW1892, alicecullen1027, Dani0Lynn,BlackAngel91797,LoveMichigan,CutUpAngel17, phantomofthemusical, Night-Storms, animefan000, FallenAngelFox, JeanMarie09, Loveofwilson,


	20. SHOCKED

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!Here is my present to all of you! ****IMPORTANT! ****THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE ABOUT WHO Lira should end up with… so if you don't want to leave it up to me VOTE! . Ps (again) some people have begun to vote for Cedric so all you harry lovers who don't want to see Lira and Ced end up together better start to vote. Voting will end at the end of the year.**

"_Fine, but I do want to talk about this Lira, meet me at the three broomsticks this weekend and we'll talk okay. Say around two yeah?" _

_I shook my head yes, and Fred chuckled, "She says that's fine."_

"_Okay by Lira, I love you." That it's I'm gonna kill him. He did that on purpose because he knew I wouldn't answer and then everyone would start asking questions. He shouldn't have done that I hate when other people get involved in my life._

_I felt a shake on my arm, "Okay Lira I think we need to talk," It was Fred's voice and I was so not looking forward to this talk_

__

Me and the Twins talked all night about my fears, and how I felt about Cedric. How I wasn't sure the difference between Love, and being in love. We talked just to talk to get my mind off of Ced.

Right now I was walking with them to Honeydukes I had two hours to kill before I had to meet up with Ced.

"Hey boys where were you guys before, I met you? It looked like you two were up to something. A new prank?"

The boys smirked, "Nothing new love, just helping out a friend. George replied.

"Sure sure, you boys are up to something and believe me I will find out what that thing is. I always do!"

They laughed and each put an arm around my shoulders. We laughed and ran around, I started a snowball fight on the way there and we just laughed and had a good time like the goofy kids we are.

We made it to honeydukes, and quickly began some of our holiday shopping, this year I was staying through since dad was here and all, so I had to get my shopping done early. As we entered we saw Hermione, and Ron shopping together. I looked to see the twins had twisted grins on their faces! Oh no here we go

"Well, look who it is Gred the little love birds out on a date."

I covered my mouth to hi my giggles.

"Aww look Forge they are even looking for Christmas present together, aww how adorable." Fred cooed at the now blushing couple.

"Ohh Ronikins, just wait till we tell mummy dearest you've snagged yourself a girlfriend." George laughed at himself, and the two walked over to the other side if the crowded store.

"Slimy gits." Ron muttered under his breath

I laughed and started looking for presents with Ron and Hermione.

I picked up a large piece of fudge shaped like a dragon, "Hey Hermione, you think Harry would like this?"

Before she could answer I felt something come in front of me and voice out of nowhere exclaim, "I think he'd prefer this one."

I knew that voice, "HARRY!" I yelled and through my arms around his neck as I hugged him tightly.

After that we went around the shop showing Harry everything and anything, then Hermione, like the stick in the mud she is, went on a rant how Harry should turn in the Marauder's Map and the three of us all looked at her as if she was Fluffy the three headed dog. Turn in the Map is she mad?

We wanted to show Harry everything but first decided to stop at the Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer, to warm us up! The bar was crowded loud and noisy, just like always.

"Look Hermione there's Madame Rosmerta," We giggled and Ron ears turned as red as his hair, "Ron fancy's her" I told Harry as I winked at Ron, which caused him to redden even more, if that is at all possible.

"Uhh I'll just go get the drinks then shall I." And with that Ron made his grand escape from me and Mione's giggles. We made our way to the back of the back of the room, to a table that sat between a window and a lovely decorated Christmas tree.

A few minutes later Ron came back with four butterbeers, "Merry Christmas guy." He said in a cheer as he lifted his glass in the air, and then took a large glup of it.

I sat there drinking mine, letting the warm liquid run it's coarse through my veins, thawing me out after spending so much time out in the snow. I sighed in satisfaction as did the rest of my group.

But a coarse all good things must come to end, as McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and to top it all off Minister himself walked through the door. And before anyone could even blink I had shoved Harry down off his stool and under the table and Hermione quickly lift and moved the tree to hide Harry out of sight.

Next thing you know Madame Rosmerta came over and served the group of adults that sat at the table next to us, "So Mister, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" She asked him.

"What else m'dear, but Sirius Black? Did you hear what happened up at the school on Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor or two," She stated.

"Oh did you tell the whole pub Hagrid?" McGonagall exclaimed exasperatedly.

I listened with baited breath as I prayed Harry would do something stupid like sneeze or something. Then as I was half listening and half praying something caught my attention

"You know I still have trouble believing it," Rosmerta exclaimed.

"I mean out of everyone, Sirius Black was the last I would have expected to turn to the Dark side."

"Oh you don't know the Half of it Rosemerta, the worst he did isn't widely known." Fudge gruffed.

"I can't believe that, I mean all those people he killed," She exclaimed. 'What could be worse?" She asked.

"Do you remember who his best friends were?" McGonagall asked.

"Naturally, James and Sirius never let each other out of their sight and of course him and Jesse Lupin were the couple of the year."

"Exactly, the three of them Ring leaders of their little gang, exceptionally bright the lot of them, but the worse trio of trouble makers_

Hagrid butted in, "I dunno 'red, Lira, and George could give them a run for their money.

"They were inseparable, even with Jesse and Sirius dating." Flitwick exclaimed

"Of course Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. He made Sirius and Jesse the godparents of Harry, not that he knows, and of course Jesse and Sirius made them godparents to their daughter Lira. Not that she even knows that Sirius is her father, poor dear." Fudge said tiredly.

"But what's worse is when they all went in to hiding, Sirius of course was their secret keeper, and he went and told You- know who, and then before he ran, he killed poor Jesse and for some reason left poor little Lira crying in her crib. Poor Remus lost his whole family that night Jesse, James & Lily."

After that everything went could

Mum murdered by Sirius Black.

Sirius Black is my father.

Dad knew all along.

Sirius killed Harry parents.

Sirius Black is my dad

He KILLED my mum.

I sat there frozen not even affected by the fact that Harry had left along with Hermione and Ron. I sat there for a few minutes frozen and then stood up quickly, as if on auto pilot and made my way out and quickly ran to find Harry.

I found him and the other two by the Shrieking Shack.

And before I could even get a word out, I felt something hit my face causing me to fall to the ground and Hermione yell out mine and Harry's name.

"AND YOU, YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER, THE CHILD OF MY PARENTS KILLER, AND YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU! GOD WHAT DID THOUGHT BEING FRIENDS WITH ME WOULD MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOUR MONSTER OF A FATHER DID TO MY PARENTS YOU SCUM AND FILTH AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR MONSTEROUS FACE EVER AGAIN."

And with that Harry left it took me a few minutes to realize the thing that had hit my face, had been Harry fist. And yet all I could do was lay there and cry.

ONLY TWO REVIEW YOU'RE KILLING ME SMALLS!

**P.S liking things and alerting me are great but they are not the same as reviews.**

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx, Reyrayankar, Happy Bubble Sakura, I got mugged by a penguin, Lost Beloved MissChristinaBlack, sweetypie200494, ElvinaPotter, Angel Of Darkness808, ImaBiteChu, TuTs Night-Storms, Nana Rae, 29, draco-rex, Mythical-Gift, kumorikochou potter-granger-mad guildam595 SBMFanatic Nova Rapture Timetrixter22 sanity iz overrated cuteknight101 Beautiful-Phoenix75 Mlnb84 mlkduds009 destinysings Babi Girl -mandi- LoveMichigan juliest et tisbe, sisi123456123456, lovlaurent, jenni10121, Edwardlvr2317, EmmaCullen09,Lily Luna Snape Riddle, michelle., halliwin, Carma09, BlueRose22, Nimway Emrys, chaos the umbreon, x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x, LAW1892, alicecullen1027, Dani0Lynn,BlackAngel91797,LoveMichigan,CutUpAngel17, phantomofthemusical, Night-Storms, animefan000, FallenAngelFox, JeanMarie09, Loveofwilson,


	21. Scruffy to the rescue!

**IMPORTANT! Voting ends today so get all your votes in before the new year! ****THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE ABOUT WHO Lira should end up with… so if you don't want to leave it up to me VOTE! . Ps (again) some people have begun to vote for Cedric so all you harry lovers who don't want to see Lira and Ced end up together better start to vote. Voting will end at the end of the year.**

_before I could even get a word out, I felt something hit my face causing me to fall to the ground and Hermione yell out mine and Harry's name._

"_AND YOU, YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER, THE CHILD OF MY PARENTS KILLER, AND YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU! GOD WHAT DID THOUGHT BEING FRIENDS WITH ME WOULD MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOUR MONSTER OF A FATHER DID TO MY PARENTS YOU SCUM AND FILTH AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR MONSTEROUS FACE EVER AGAIN."_

_And with that Harry left it took me a few minutes to realize the thing that had hit my face, had been Harry fist. And yet all I could do was lay there and cry._ _

As I sat there in the snow, I let the blood run down my chin, and into the white snow, adulterating it and turning it red. I just sat there arms wrapped around my legs rocking back and forth. Wasn't evening sob, I didn't have any air in me to do that, I just sat there blood and tears running down my face as I tried to breath. Hermione had tried to get me to go with her, but I just shook her off and sat there, and cried.

I cried for the mother I had never known, who was stolen from me, by the very man who gave birth to me.

I cried knowing that my life had been a lie ever since I had asked Remus about my parents; he had done nothing but lie to me.

I cried for Harry he parents are gone because of my father, and I was a creation of him.

I cried for Harry's and I friendship. Harry believed that I had known about all of this before I had even met him, and now he didn't even want to talk to me. He found me as nothing more than a creature that should be locked away.

I cried for the pain in my heart and the pain in my face, I believe Harry had broken my nose, yet I no longer had the will to care nor fix it.

All I could do was sit here and cry of shock.

My father had killed my mother and left me to die, my father was best friends with Harry's dad and mum, and had them killed. My father was the mast murder Sirius Black. My uncle who raised me had lied about everything, my mum, my dad, my life. Harry had punched me; he no longer wanted to be near me. I had just lost the only person in my life who knew how it felt to be without your parents. The only person who at times I thought was the only one to confide in. He had punched me and left me here. He hated me, and I couldn't blame him.

All I could do was sit here and hope that maybe I would freeze to death before I would have to face someone.

That how scruffy found me, as he came to me whimpering, wondering f I was all right. But I was in such a state; I didn't even feel his cold nose press against me trying to get me to react to something. I was just shaking and ricking, and crying, oh and bleed let's not forget that.

I didn't notice that the dog had left, had somehow found someone and brought them to where I was.

"LIRA!" I heard three voices yell.

Yet I couldn't tell for the life of me who they were.

"Lira love what's wrong." The owner of that voice was trying to get my attention by shaking my shoulders.

"Lira bear tell us, come on Li-Li open your eyes and just show us that your all right." The owner of that voice was patting my hair.

"Li-Li we just need you to open your eyes, that's it, no talking just open your eyes." The third voice spoke, as he patted my back.

I peeked my eyes open and noticed my eyes stung with the cold, and they were blurry from the tears.

"There's our girl, okay now can you tell us what happened Lira-bear?" George asked.

I quickly shut my eyes, buried my head into my arms and shook my head. I couldn't tell them they would hate me too. I can't lose everything in one day I would survive. I began to shake again, either from shock, or from the cold wet snow seeping into my skin from my cold cloths.

I heard a thud and guess Fred had hit George in the head "Way to go mate, one step for, two steps back."

"Do you two even know what the bloody hell your doing?" I knew that voice.

"Hey Diggory why don't you piss off, we we're in Lira's life before she even started school, we know everything about her, you on the other hand know nothing about her otherwise you wouldn't have pressured her into talking about love and all that crap." Fred yelled.

"Hey I haven't pressured her into anything, we have been taking things nice and slow, you have no idea what goes on between us, and you think because she runs to you for everything, you have the right to control her!" the voice I knew as Cedric yelled back.

"I don't control her; I protect her from people like you!" He yelled back,

"People like me, what do you mean people like me?" Cedric yelled back.

I lifted my head to see them red in the face and to see George just sitting there looking confused as to what he should do.

"People like you who think they can just walk into her life, get everything they want from her and walk out." Fred said in a deadly calm voice.

"I'm not going anywhere Weasley, and by the way you know so much about her do you know about the night terrors she's been having?"

Shit, thanks loud mouth, why am I dating you again?

"Yes, of course I do." Lie?

"How?" He asked non believingly

"She doesn't make eye contact with people afterwards." He replied offhandedly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A huge bark interrupted them, as if to tell them to focus. They looked ashamed and then looked to see that I was looking at them, with a glazed look in my eyes.

I was so confused how all of this had happened in less than two hours. This morning had been perfect, just joking around with the twins, and playing around in honeydukes, now here I am bleeding in the freezing cold with one of my best friends in the world hating me.

"Lira, love what, happened who did this to you?" Cedric asked.

I just shook my head and went to bury my head into my arms for the third time.

"We aren't going to get anything out of her, but we need to get her out of the cold and get her nose fixed. It must be broken, so we'll have to take her to Madame Pomfrey."

I heard two grunts of agreement and then I felt myself be lifted up in the air and into someone's arms. I heard a growl, which must have been from scruffy.

"It's okay boy, she's with us now, we'll take good care of her. Thanks for finding us." George said and I would hope it was to the dog.

I snuggled into the chest of the person carrying me and by the smell of pinewood, honey, and musk I knew it was Cedric. I whimpered as I clutched his shirt keeping him close to me as if I was afraid that I would lose something else today.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I heard a familiar voice that I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear.

"What's happened?" Remus asked the boys.

"We're not sure sir we found her on the ground bleed and she won't tell us anything, but we think her nose might be broken so we wanted to take her to the hospital wing." Fred told him.

"Here let me take her and I'll fix her up." He told them.

But as I felt Cedric go to hand me off, I clutched his shirt tighter and shook my head and quietly whimpered no. I could stand being near the liar right now. I just don't think I could take it.

"Lira sweetie it's me. Come on let me help you." Remus tried to comfort me but I don't think anything he could say right now would make me feel any better.

"I don't need help from you." I replied harshly into Cedric chest not having the heart to look at him.

"Lira what's wrong, tell me and I'll help you?" He asked pleadingly.

"Why would I want help from a liar? So another friend will think I'm out to kill them?" I asked.

I made a motion for Ced to put me down, which he did though hesitantly. I stood my ground look him in the eye and said. "I don't need some on in my life that just going to lie to me. My whole life had been a lie up until now. I don't want to see you anymore Remus you are no longer any family member of mine. I me who lies to their 'child' like that. Was it to keep me quite and out of your hair?"

"Lira I did it to keep you safe." He told me with a hurt look on his face.

"Yeah well all it's done is ruin my friendship with Harry and left me with a broken nose, so great job Remus, now if you all will excuse me I have to go see a healer. Have a good day you three. And goodnight Professor Lupin, I see you in class after break." I told him harshly as I briskly walked away.

3rd person POV

The four of them looked at each other in confusion to what had happened to Lira and they all knew one thing, if they wanted to find out what had happened today they would have to go find Harry. And that where three of them headed off to.

They found him in the great hall sitting across from a horrified Hermione and a pale Ron, who paled even more when he saw his two pissed off older brothers and a very made Cedric Diggory coming his way. They made their way to Harry and each put a hand on of his shoulders.

"I don't know what you're playing at Potter" Diggory growled.

"But you better tell us what happened between you and Lira." Fred hissed.

"Before we take you out into the hall and force you to tell us." George all but roared at him.

Harry was pissed already for what he had done ut his pride would not let him realize it was all his fault for hitting Lira.

"Piss of you three why don't you go ask her father." He said loudly yet angrily.

The two friends across from him paled and hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid, and the rest of the table turned their attention to the commotion.

"Professor Lupin has no idea either. So tell us why did you break Lira's nose?" The twins asked.

"Ask her real father!"

"SHE DOEN'T KNOW HER REAL FATHER!" All tree yelled at him.

"SHE DOES BLOODY TOO, IT'S SIRIUS BLACK!" He yelled as he stood up and charged out of the room, as whispers started to spread.

As Harry reached the door he was met with the heart broken and crying face of his once best friend Lira Lupin.

**Thank you to my four reviewers I loved them!**

**P.S liking things and alerting me are great but they are not the same as reviews.**

Special thanks to star145, aireagle92, MaraudersBros4life, teacher123, WickederThanYou, FrankH1992, VampireWithTheGoldenEyes, Edward Cullen's Girl, Emeraldprincess3, BellaCullen2312, twilightvamp09, pinksonic2, jordan101, jigokunooujo, sammiegirl, michi-nin cocogirl198 SBMFanatic NightWindAlchemist mymysticdreamer freshman001001 Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX Twistedmind365 joyride-the-dragon Draco MalfoyGirl 16 xXStandingInTheRainXx, Reyrayankar, Happy Bubble Sakura, I got mugged by a penguin, Lost Beloved MissChristinaBlack, sweetypie200494, ElvinaPotter, Angel Of Darkness808, ImaBiteChu, TuTs Night-Storms, Nana Rae, 29, draco-rex, Mythical-Gift, kumorikochou potter-granger-mad guildam595 SBMFanatic Nova Rapture Timetrixter22 sanity iz overrated cuteknight101 Beautiful-Phoenix75 Mlnb84 mlkduds009 destinysings Babi Girl -mandi- LoveMichigan juliest et tisbe, sisi123456123456, lovlaurent, jenni10121,Edwardlvr2317,EmmaCullen09,Lily Luna Snape Riddle,michelle., halliwin, Carma09,BlueRose22, Nimway Emrys, chaos the umbreon, x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x, LAW1892, alicecullen1027, Dani0Lynn,BlackAngel91797,LoveMichigan,CutUpAngel17, phantomofthemusical,Night-Storms,animefan000, FallenAngelFox,JeanMarie09,Loveofwilson, WheresMyBones, Mackenzie L., Mitsuki Hyassi, jigokunooujo, 

Girls-Crazy-Curls


	22. Missing

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I NEVER MENT FOR IT TO BE THIS LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE. It's been a long 5 months with my play and family drama and a new goddaughter hogging all my time not to mention softball. Plus it's shit right now in my home so I'm trying to deal with that. So, once again I'm really sorry ! I feel really bad! So I hope you are still reading!**

_"SHE DOEN'T KNOW HER REAL FATHER!" All tree yelled at him._

_"SHE DOES BLOODY TOO, IT'S SIRIUS BLACK!" He yelled as he stood up and charged out of the room, as whispers started to spread._

_As Harry reached the door he was met with the heart broken and crying face of his once best friend Lira Lupin._

Lira's POV

After leaving the guys I quickly ran to the lavatory, so I could check my face. My nose wasn't broken so that's good but my face is covered in blood. I quickly tried to scrub it away but at the same time the harder I scrubbed the harder my tears fell down my face. Once again I wasn't sobbing just my tears wouldn't stop coming. I noticed all the blood was off of my face so I quickly dried it and tried to make myself presentable, but who was I kidding. My eyes were all puffy; my nose was puffy and red, and starting to burse. There was still a hint of blood that just wouldn't come off as well.

I quickly smoothed my hair and straightened out my shirt not that it really helped me that much, just habit guess. I decided to head to the Great Hall to try and fix this whole mess, but all I could heat as I approached was shouting and then I heard Harry shout the worst thing he possibly could to a school that spread gossip then a flea spreading the plague.

I saw him storm out and stop and look at me but I was into too much of a shock to say anything but I did notice that the leaky faucet in my eyes had sprung a leak again. So I decided to one thing I know I could do.

I ran.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Was the name running through my head as I ran after looking into Harry's face before I realized what had happened and then ran. I couldn't believe he would do that to me. I mean I knew he was mad at me but to yell it to the whole school. How am I suppose to look pass this?

I still couldn't believe that this murder was my father, of all the people in the world it had to be him. Other then Voldemort what person could be worse. Well I could think of worse but that's not the point. How could Lupin not tell? I mean he had to know that I would find out somehow, why not just prepared me instead of making go in blind.

I kept on running, I mean maybe if I ran far enough I could leave and no one would notice. Pff, who the bloody fuck am I kidding after what Harry just announced in the Great Hall I'm going to be enemy number one. So let's count how many people I'm losing here.

Well Harry is one that a dead giveaway, then there's Ced no way he's gonna stick around. He'd have to be really mental if he did. The Twins won't on principle, and if the twins leave there goes Bill and Charlie. If Harry's gone Ginny won't stick around and neither will Ron. If there's no Ron there's no Hermione. Almost all of Gryffindor will hate me. The only ones that won't hate me for this is the Slytherins and why in bloody hell would I want to hang out with those prats?

I ran all the way to the forbidden forest and before I knew it I was by a part of the black lake that cut into the forest. I sat on the shore looking at the water; I was always calmed by water I don't know why. I heard a crunch of stone and turned to see scruffy standing there and if he could I swear I saw a look of grief on his face.

"Come here scruff I need something to hug. He trotted over to me quickly and tucked himself into my side. I sat there quietly crying again. And then a though hit me. I had no one anymore, no one at all I was all alone just as I had always feared.

That's when for the first time in many years I turned my head into scruffy's side and began to sob. What was I suppose to do? There was no way I could control this but no one was going to see it that way. They would all hold me at fault for something a man I had never met before had done.

"What should I do scruffy? Should I stay here who knows maybe Sirius Black will find me and finish what he started?"

Scruffy whined and pawed at the ground.

"Okay then what, I can't go back there everyone will eat me alive. How am I supposed to go back there hmm?"

Scruffy whined but this time, but instead of pawing at the ground he licked my face on comfort.

"Also why are you always the one I talk to when I'm in trouble hmm? I must really be going mental one of these days I'm going to expect you to answer me back."

He stood there panting happy at that. I laughed and just sat there contemplating life for awhile, since I hadn't really been given the time to let everything really sink in yet.

After awhile maybe an hour or two I noticed two things. One it was really cold out and I am only wearing a thing long sleeved T-shirt and two it was getting dark. Also Scruffy had decided to fall asleep on me.

"Bugger." I grumbled

There was no way I could back inside now, people would notice and they've been looking the gates as well. But I couldn't stay out in the open because I'm still pretty shore that the Dementors are lurking about the forest at night look for Black.

Again that name just keeps popping up Black, Black, Black, Black. Sirius lack, Lira Black (I don't like it) .

I sighed out loud which woke scruffy up, you know for a dog he sure does have a lot of human qualities…or I'm just off my rocker by hey who's judging?

"So boy what should I do stay here and freeze and risk a dementor finding me or go see if I can find a place to sleep for the night?" once again in asking a dog as if he'll answer me.

Scruffy got up and barked, grasp my sleeve gently with his teeth and pulled.

"Hey Boy what is is?"

He tugged again pulling me up to my feet.

"What is it Lassie did Timmy fall in the well again?" I stated sarcastically

Scruffy growled as if he understood that I was mocking him. He pulled an again dragging me in a direction. For some wonky reason I decided to follow the dog. He led me to a tree that had a whole cut into it.

"Okay that's it I'm changing your name to wonder dog…. How the bloody hell do you know what I'm saying and how in Merlin's name did you find this?"

He ran into the tree, barked happily from his spot. He looked at me with a grin like look and his tongue hang out of his mouth as his tail rapidly wagged behind him.

I shrugged hey it will keep me semi-protected. I shrunk down into the whole and found a semi comfy position to lie in. Scruffy curled up on my side as if he would protect me from anything trying to get into the tree and at the same time keeping me warm. I really need to start bringing my wand places. I could have put a protection charm over the tree. Oh well that's what I get for being scatter-brained.

I buried my head in scruffy's fur and began to fall asleep.

Harry's POV

After cooling down in the owlry I decided to head back it was pretty late judging by how dark it was. It was cold too. I've been think I was way to rash with Lira I shouldn't have done what I did to her. I mean it's not her fault and by the look on her face when she heard who her father was I doubt she even ever thought that it could possibly be the mass murder Sirius Black.

I had to make it up to her in some way hmm but what to do. I'll ask Hermione when I get back to the common room.

It only took me a short time to get back but as I entered the fire lit room I felt that something was off. I walked in to see Fred and George scowling into the fire place, while they were sitting on the couch. Hermione was sitting on the window ledge looking down, as if she was looking for someone. Ron looked frightened of something, as if he was worried about someone close to him. Over in the big chair, Ginny looked deeply upset about something. But the biggest surprise of all was that Cedric Diggory was pacing the floor of the common room.

I walked into the light; Ginny looked up at me hopefully while Ron and Hermione looked up at me expect fully as if I was suppose to have something. The others did even notice me until I decided to speak.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I took another step towards the estranged group.

The three boys whipped their heads at me and glared, "You!"

They all hissed and all three of them began to come at me.

"What have you done?" Cedric was the first to ask.

"You just had to open your big freakin mouth you slimy git." George added.

"Did care how Lira felt about what was happening, you just cared about jumping to the wrong conclusions." Fred hissed as the all drew in closer to me.

I began to back away but Cedric was quick and grabbed my sleeve of my shirt.

I stumbled trying to find the words to ask what was going on.

"Wh-what's wr..wrong. Wh-wher i-is Li-Lira." I stuttered

Cedric pulled me in closer to him, "We don't know she hasn't come back yet."

"No one's seen her since you open your big fat mouth," Fred hissed at me.

"And we can't find her any where we have searched high and low." George said, trying to sound menacing but you could hear the fear for Lira in his voice.

I gasped, "Guy's I had no idea that this would happen."

"You little prat!" Fred yelled

"You think she's made of stone of course she would react badly to how you treated her and then how you yelled to the whole school who her father is. Lupin is about ready to flip he's out looking for her now and you better hope to Merlin they find her or else you won't be known as the boy who lived, for much longer."

He yelled and Cedric released me with a shove.

"Understand Potter." They all hissed at me.

I was about the say something when Professor Lupin walked in looking paler than normal, and at that point I knew something was seriously wrong.

I want to thank all of you for reviewing, putting this as a favorite and alerting.! I'm no longer gonna name all of you cause well now there soo many of you! So thank you keep it up! Please review I like them they make me smile!


	23. The Grim

**Here we go another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews but I want to give a special thanks to**__**Daisy Torres**** for the most reviews in one day haha. My updates stopped because well my computer crashed and it summer and I'm still busy but more should be up soon. Thanks for staying with me.**

"_Understand Potter." They all hissed at me._

_I was about the say something when Professor Lupin walked in looking paler than normal, and at that point I knew something was seriously wrong. _

**Harry's POV**

"Well?" Everyone in the room asked at the same time.

Lupin sighed and lower he's head shaking it. A cold feeling settled in the pit on my stomach.

"I can't find her, she's either doing an amazing job at hiding in the castle, or… ."

"She's not!" The twins interrupted.

The room paused with silence as everyone looked at the boys for an explanation.

"Just trust us," George started.

"We would know where she would hide and we already checked. She's not there. Just trust us we know her."

"Well if you two know her so well then where is she?" Cedric asked with a bit of edge in his voice.

Fred being the angrier of the two started forward, "Don't have a go with me Diggory. I was there before you and trust me I'll be there way after you. You're nothing but a pretty face, and nice words trust me Lira will see pass it soon. So stop acting like you're staying because believe me you won't be."

At this point George was holding him back so that the two weren't within arms lengthen of each other.

"Oh don't start this again, Weasley." Cedric scoffed.

"I'll start anything I want to Diggory."Fred spat from George's arms .

"You are just mad she didn't come to you with her problems." Cedric countered

"What would you know about her problems Diggory you walk around like the sun shines out your arse."

"I bet I know more than you do." Cedric seethed.

"Ha that's a laugh." Fred snorted.

"Did you know she…" Cedric started but was interrupted.

"Stop the both of you. Fighting won't help you to find Lira." Lupin interrupted.

"He's right Fred, You know how Lira is. If she doesn't want to be found she'll try her best top make sure she isn't." George concluded.

"Right you are George," Lupin agreed. "What we need is to think of a place unusual even for Lira. Some place she know no one will think to look for her."

They all sat thinking for a moment before a tiny voice interrupted.

"The Dark Forest."

Everyone turned to look where the voice had come from. It was Ginny she as sitting on the floor by the fire with a very serious expression on her face.

"A place no one would look for Lira is the dark forest, it's one of her favorite place to draw when she's up late. I know because when I wake up early she's down her asleep with the sketch pad on her lap. I looked through it once before she woke up."

I smiled, "That's brilliant Ginny!" With that a hint of red came to her cheeks, I over looked it.

"Right so me and Fred will go get her. We are the only one she'll want to see at this moment."

"Oi and what make you think she won't want to see me?" Cedric seethed.

"Diggory your face is scary enough during today; god only knows how bad it looks at night. We want her alive not scared to death." Fred mocked.

"That's enough Weasley I've had about enough of the insults."

"Aw am I hurting you feelings pretty boy?" Fred placed a hand on his heart."

"OKAY! That's enough the both of you George you and Harry go see if you can find her, I'll walk out with you but I have a felling Lira's not to keen on seeing me any time soon." Lupin finalized.

Fred and Cedric looked like they wanted to argue but one look from Lupin shut them down.

Me and George made our way out of the common and room and through the castle with Lupin. As we got to the edge of the forest I saw how dark and unwelcoming it looked not to mention cold. God I felt so bad for driving her out her. I hope she's okay. I could never live with myself if she wasn't.

Me and George both broke the threshold and started to walk into the depth of the forest.

"Lumos." We both chanted at the same time and suddenly it was a little bit easier to see.

We searched for what seemed to be hours until suddenly I heard George yell out, "HARRY I FOUND HER!"

I quickly ran in the direction of his voice. Until I saw him and I turned to look and froze at what I saw.

Lira was tucked into the cove of a tree, but that's not what made me froze, it was what was growling at me and George. It was a giant black dog, he was growling and his teeth were bared along with the hair standing up on his back. Dear god the kook was right, I had the grim following me. I was so frozen I almost didn't hear George say.

"What is with this dog, it's everywhere she goes. Hey boy remember me, you came and got me when Lira was…" He paused and looked at me then at the dog and you could tell he was carefully wording his next statement.

"When she was upset this afternoon." you could see the dog calm down but he still wasn't moving away from her.

"We just want to take her inside," the dog growled at this and it seemed like he was looking at me as he did.

"She needs to get warm she'll get sick out her see. You don't want that do you boy?"

It whimpered and walked slowly out toward George rubbed his head against his hand then nipped his sleeve and drew him closer to Lira. George cooed "Good boy" at the dog and rubbed his head.

The he moved closer to Lira and patted her head, "Li-li time to wake up!" he shook her but she only mumbled, I smiled a little Lira was always hard to wake up ever since first year.

Lira, wake up. Come on Lis wakey wakey, Lira, lira, LIRA!"

With that she bolted right up into George's arms.

_**LIRA POV**_

I buried my head in scruffy's fur and began to fall asleep.

After that I found myself in trapped in a dream again

_As I looked around I could feel the blood running down my face from the cut on my forehead, I survived the room, dead bodies everywhere, most familiar faces, but not the one I was hoping to see. I looked everywhere for him, I know he wouldn't just leave. I heard a voice in my head whisper my name, and it was telling me to head to the forest, why I was listening to it I have no idea. I walked quickly to where the voice was telling me to go and there he was. "what are you doing here?" he asked_

"_You didn't think I'd let you do this by yourself do you?_

"_I have to you know that."_

"_It never said you had to do it alone, I'll be here till the end, just like I promised."_

_He nodded and we began to walk and the clearing came into view he told me to stay hidden, and keep myself safe, but I couldn't just stand here and watch him do it. It was my job to protect him and I had already failed him once I couldn't do it again. So as I saw the green light heading for him I quickly ran out in front of him. I hug him in a blockade. "HARRY!" I yelled._

_I felt the pain and then the cold, "Lira, lira stay with me lira, lira LIRA!"_

I gasped and jumped into the arms of a person near me.

I smelled the familiar sent of potions, pine wood, and home. It was George.

"What did you see Lira?" George asked into my ear.

I gasped and shudder

"My death."

I want to thank all of you for reviewing, putting this as a favorite and alerting! I'm no longer gonna name all of you cause well now there soo many of you! So thank you keep it up! Please review I like them they make me smile!


	24. Of Death and Dreams

**So who wants to hurt me? I'm so sorry, but I've been in and out of the hospital and it's my junior year so I've been focused on school work. I will try to bring them out more often.**

I smelled the familiar sent of potions, pine wood, and home. It was George.

"What did you see Lira?" George asked into my ear.

I gasped and shudder

"My death."

**Of Death and Dreams**

"Shhh its okay I've got you Lira, I've got you. Nothing is going to happen to you any time soon." George whispered to me.

I was shaking and I couldn't stop. That was no dream that had to be a vision.

"Lira we have to get you inside, it's freezing out here and you frozen to the touch. Do you think you can walk?" George asked gently.

I couldn't talk I could only shake my head. I thought they had just sent George until I saw Harry standing in the back ground with scruffy.

"S.s. I. d.d..d.n't k.n." I stuttered.

He shook his head; I knew it he would never would forgive me.

"Don't worry about that right now." He said.

I nodded but still couldn't stop shaking; now I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the vision.

"Come on Li-li time to take you back. Your dad has been worried sick about you."

I shook my head back and forth, "N..t.t D.d.."I was trying to say.

"Yes, your dad now up we goes." He said as he lifted me up and cuddled me to him as if I was a baby.

I was shaking my head trying to get him to understand but he just thought I was cold. "It's okay we'll get you warm Li."

If I could I would roll my eyes, thick headed red-head.

We made it back up to the common room in record timing. As soon as we entered George and I were swarmed. Voices coming from all over and since I was so groggy and out of it my mind couldn't keep up.

"Lira where have you been?"

"Are you alright love?"

"Your boyfriend is a prat."

"You gave us a fright!"

"Are you thick or what?"

I kept trying to answer and get a hold of who was who and what not, but I couldn't and I was starting to get dizzy and George could sense it.

"EVERYBODY SHUT IT!" He yelled.

The room was dead quiet.

"Good, now everyone back up."

They all took two steps back.

"Okay, now I'm going to put her down by the fire place. She needs to get warm she frozen. Now when I do no one will go near her except me. I will get her a blanket and let her get her bearings only then can you go near her got it?"

They all nodded at him.

"Good."

I felt him walk over to the fire and gently put me down. He kissed the side of my head and rubbed my arms. He was gone for only a second before I felt him wrap a blanket around me and keep his arm around my shoulders.

'Okay now one at a time. Professor I guess you should go first."

I felt him sit down next to me. "I'm so sorry Lira I should have told you from the beginning, I just didn't want you to get hurt. I love you."

"Get out." I said in a deadly voice.

"Lira I did it with the best..."

"I said get out. What you did, makes you no better than him. You gave me hope that one day I could find him and give him a piece of my mind, but at the same time get to know him."

"I didn't want you to feel…"

"Like I do know? Great job, they should give you a medal"

"Lira that's not fair, I was… "

"No what's not fair is having to find out the way I did. You should have told me, I shouldn't have had to have heard this from someone else."

"I was just trying to…"

"Leave and that is the last time I'll say it."

My….uncle knew when to give in, so he tried to kiss me on the head and left.

They all looked stunned after that. I quickly threw off the blanket and announced.

"I'm going to bed goodnight every one. I'm sorry if I worried you I'm fine. I just need some sleep."

"Well that's a piece of dragon dung if I've ever seen one." Fred said.

"Goodnight Fred." I said dejectlivly.

"Lira..." I heard the sweet voice. I turned to him tiredly.

"Sleep well." Ced said gently.

And as sweet as he was all I could manage was a small smile and a nod. He returned the small smile and quickly made his way to me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Goodnight everyone. I whispered before making my way up to my bed.

I landed on my bed and used my wand to close my curtains. Well this was a great start to Christmas break.

I had hoped to fall asleep for the rest of the night, but of course that wouldn't happen. I tossed and turned all night repeating the vision in my head. By the time I started to drift asleep the other girls who had stayed were blabbering about crushes and what they hoped to get for Christmas.

I sighed and rolled over in my bed, I think I'm just going to stay in bed all day.

"Lira, are you awake? Look I know you're upset, but I was going to go see how Hagrid was doing you know with Buckbeak." Hermione's voice broke through the curtains.

I just pulled the covers over my head and waited for her to leave.

She sighed, "Lira you can't hide forever sooner or later you'll have to come out. No one blames you for what he did."

"Tell Harry that!" I shouted.

"He was just upset you know how he gets. He has a horrid temper, and he tends to say or do things that he regrets later on." She responded.

"Oh so you're taking his side, typical, Merlin forbid Harry Potter does something wrong and should have to apologize for it." I spat out still under my covers.

I heard her move my curtains away and heard her huff, my guess is at the sight of me in my blanket cocoon.

"You know that's not true Lira, I'm both yours and Harry's friend. I don't take sides, I hate to see you two fighting, that's mine and Ronald's job."

Okay that got a chuckle out of me.

"Okay granted what Harry did was wrong. I'm not denying that, but you not forgiving him is just as bad don't you think? "

"Ehh" I responded.

"Okay, you know what I'll give you today but tomorrow you will come down and talk and be civil, or,….. I'll do something really bad." She huffed and then shut my curtains.

"Oh I'm shaking in my pjs mother!" I yelled after her.

After that I drifted off to sleep until I hear, Tap. Tap tap.

"Ugh!" I lifted my blankets off of myself and whipped my bed curtains open.

I looked at the door to see it was wide open and no one was there. I looked around until I could tell the tapping was coming from the window.

"Better not be a bloody owl or I'll send a dungbomb to the person sending the message." I grumbled.

I opened the window to see…nothing.

"What the bloody hell?" I said. I looked all around but saw nothing until Cedric's face was right in front of mine.

"AHH!" I yelled in surprise as stumbled backhand feel on my arse.

I heard him laugh, "Oh sure laugh it up! Some boyfriend you are." I grumbled.

"Well someone woke up on the sunny side of the bed this morning."

I growled.

"Okay I'm sorry, but I have a great day planned for us!"

"Really as great as yesterday?"

I looked at his face and saw a look of hurt flash across his face.

"Oh Ced I'm sorry I'm taking my anger out on you. I don't mean it really."

"Okay so make it up to me by getting dressed in something nice and coming with me."

I sighed …"Okay give me five minutes, and no you can't come in!" I responded cheekily.

He shook his head as I shut the window in his face. I quickly got ready by putting on a nice pair of jeans and a cute jumper, grabbed my beanie and tote bag and quickly made it back to the window. I opened it to see him look at me in surprise.

"I think that has to be a record!" He joked.

"ha ha ha you're so funny," I replied deadpanned.

He just shook his head. "Okay hop on!" He said nodding his head towards the back of his broom.

I smiled and jumped on, and before he started to fly, I shut the window.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my head into his back. God I loved this feeling of being with him.

He flew us down to Hogsmeade.

"Okay I give what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well my plans for yesterday were shot and I assume you didn't finish all of your Christmas Shopping."

I thought about it for a second I guess I never had time with the whole father is a murder thing.

"No, I didn't, okay mind reader what color are my knickers?"

I said that with the straightest of faces HA you should of seen the color red he turned!

I burst out laughing so hard I was doubled over. "HA you should see your face it's so red!"

After that we goofed off and went around shopping and Ced did everything he could to get my mind off of yesterday and for once it was working I hadn't thought about anything but today all day. Our last stop was the pet shop Ced said he need to buy food for his owl.

As he went to find food for his bird, I walked around the store; I looked at the new kitten corner. They were so cute, I felt bad for the little black one in the corner that was smaller than the others. He was just curled up all alone. I walked over and pet him with the back of my ring finger. He looked up at me with the cutest expression. I wish I could have a pet.

"Hey there little guy. Are you all alone too?"

Blank stare.

I seem to be developing a trend of talking to animals.

"Hey love. I'm all set. Want to get something to eat?"

I could barely pull away from the kitten. "Yeah I guess so"

We walked out of the store hand in hand to the Three Broomsticks.

"So I was wondering do you have a pet?" Ced asked

"No, da…Lupin could never afford one and I always felt too guilty to ask for one. There were times were we almost went without food, let alone be able to take care of a pet."

"Why does he have such a hard time finding work?"

"Well he gets sick a lot, and employers don't want someone who is always out of work. Don't get me wrong I loved my childhood, I never felt like I went without. Well except on mother's day."

"You really miss her don't you?

"Well, I miss the thought of knowing her. You can't really miss someone you never knew."

We were silent for awhile had a quick lunch and made our way back to the castle. He dropped me off at my Bedroom window and I gave him a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow Happy Christmas eve!"

"Bye love see you tomorrow."

I quickly changed for bed and got under the covers making it looked like I never left. I made sure to charm my gifts to send over night. I was asleep before anyone ever came back and for once I had a good night's sleep.

**Christmas Morning **

I woke to the feeling of something wetting my fac. I swatted my hand to feel something fuzzy…fuzzy!

I shot up to see the same black kitten on my bed looking up at me.

"Hey there precious where did you come from?" I asked as I scooped him up in my hands I looked all over by all I saw was he had a locket attached to him. I took the locket and opened it to find a scrolled up note fall out.

_Dear Lira,_

_This locket may look familiar, it may not. It was your mother's, passed down from her mother and so on. This locket is magical it will keep you safe, and help you with your powers. I wish I could give this to you in person, but there are things keeping me from that. However I promise you that I will see you soon. I can't wait to see you face to face._

_Love forever,_

_Your father._

I dropped the letter. He was coming for me.

I want to thank all of you for reviewing, putting this as a favorite and alerting! I'm no longer going to name all of you cause well now there so many of you! So thank you keep it up! Please review I like them they make me smile!


End file.
